Festival Days
by cinnamon-san
Summary: Sakura Haruno is busy trying to maintain a good job and school life, with added complcations and the love 'square' that begins to emerge between her ex-teacher and her classmates. Full of fluffy fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

If it wasn't for the ever "graceful" Ino banging her fist on the door every morning, Sakura could have probably slept through the entire school day without waking up. Even her alarm clock, which had made several flying leaps at the wall with Sakura's help, could barely wake the pinkette up. But every morning, without fail, Ino seemed to be there at the girl's door, shouting various forms of abuse and ultimatums. It was something Sakura could be grateful for, a routine to accompany her hectic lifestyle. So really however much she complained, Sakura was contented by the fact that whatever happened the previous day she could expect something normal to turn up at exactly the right time.

It was only in previous months that her life had slipped out of her controlling grasp. Although her father had always worked, it was when her mother began working that Sakura noticed some differences in their lifestyle. She'd never had everything she'd wanted as a kid but it wasn't like she didn't have nice things. But as the economy was crashing, it meant cutting back on things she'd taken for granted; her spare time for example. From 5 till 9, 6 days a week Sakura had taken a job working as a waitress. It was 'only for a little while' until her mother got a better paying job, and they had a little cash saved away. But until that time Sakura had to keep the balance between her school life, and her job which she claimed was entirely to blame for her late nights and overall exhaustion.

Only now was she beginning to realise just how difficult it was to stumble out of bed every morning; to go down stairs and find something edible, then to throw herself into the shower, get out, and then begin to apply, what Ino saw, was a fitting amount of makeup, so that she wouldn't give Sakura some lecture about 'making the effort'. But Sakura didn't care, she may have in the past, but now the time she spent making herself looking presentable could have gone into something much more worthwhile; like sleeping.

20 minutes later and Sakura had stumbled out of her house only to be greeted by an almost red faced girl. If this was one of those old cartoons the pinkette used to watch on Sunday mornings, there would have been steam coming out of her ears and nostrils, like a rampaging bull or something. The thought of this amused her, she almost felt nostalgic for a simpler time. But she just had to grit her teeth and get on with things now. "You do realise we're going to be late?" Ino snarled at the girl. "You could have gone without me" She waved of the blonde, and proceeded to walk down the road. "_Forehead,_ seriously you're over working yourself, I'm starting to get worried!" Although they'd both known each other for a long time, Ino had never really sounded this sincere. Which left Sakura a bit lost for words, but she really didn't want anyone else thinking she couldn't handle it. So she waved the blonde off again and tried to sound a genuine as possible "I'm fine, honestly."

She couldn't have anyone else believing that the whole working 24 hours a week thing and balancing her school work was getting to her. She could handle it. She was handling it and if it had been anyone else in her position they would have collapsed under the pressure by now. In a way, it was something to be proud of.

First period is Biology, with Shizune Sensei. It's double Biology this morning. On most occasions Sakura enjoyed biology, she'd always dreamed of becoming a doctor. However, not only could she not afford to go to medical school. She didn't have the endurance for spending 4 years training to become one, then being underpaid and overworked, if she actually managed to get a job that is. Anyway, Shizune Sensei was always so involved in the lesson that she didn't notice if her students were sleeping or playing video games. So she could probably get 15 minutes sleep in, if they weren't dissecting anything.

Walking to class was such a hassle in the mornings, dodging the crowds of students, trying not to trip up on broken staircases that really should be fixed but the school just 'hasn't got the money'. But if you got to class early enough, you can sometimes just enjoy the peace and quiet before the masses begin pouring through the doors. Sakura had no such luck this morning and by the time the pinkette and blond arrived everyone had settled in their seats. She took her normal place in-between to the boy who always smelt of dog and the one who was always sneaking snacks from under the table. _Sigh_. She's thought by this point in her life that she would've have had at least one boyfriend, but the only action she was getting was the nudge from the boy who always ate as he reached into his pockets deeper to get more food. At least Ino had something better to look at, the girl thought. Ino was happily flirting away with a boy named Sai, who'd she'd been pursuing for a few weeks now. But he seemed completely indifferent to it, despite the blonde's best efforts. Which made Sakura giggle slightly, even someone who may have never been around girls before could've told when Ino was flirting, but this guy didn't seem to notice or care at all. But in all honesty this spurred her on.

Although, recently there had been one person catching Sakura's eye. She knew it would be very difficult to even begin to pursue him. But every day, he seemed to interest her a little more. Sasuke Uchiha, she almost blushed at the thought of him. He was considered to be one of the 'delinquents' of the school. Sakura believed that to be utter nonsense, but she didn't really know much about him and in order to make a judgment like that she would have to _actually_ talk to the guy. But she wasn't prepared to do that in any hurry. Just watching him was fine for now. Until she would actually realise how creepy she was being, and what would happen if she got caught. Now there's a situation she did not want to even think of happening.

As she spent a good hour of her lesson dreaming of different scenarios between herself and Sasuke, she'd been completely ignoring all of the blatant signals Ino was throwing her. When she'd finally returned from her own world. Ino was signalling that she had something to tell her after class. "This could be interesting" the pinkette mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Right well, I was talking to Sai and well basically he randomly brought up that his friend is like your 'stalker'"

Sakura grimaced at the thought of anyone being her 'stalker'.

"Do you know who it is? Did Sai tell you his name?" the girl was attempting to keep calm, but honestly she wanted to find out who this guy was and beat the shit out of him. Until she remembered that she'd been doing the same to Sasuke.

"He said something about someone called _Naurto_ or something but that's not what matters at the moment, because however much you deny it I _know_ you have a thing for Sasuke Uchiha" The girl blushed, her face turned the same colour as her hair.

"H-how did you know?"

"Oh c-mon, it's obvious anyway that's not the news, you see Naruto is friends with _Sasuke_ and Sai, and they're going to this festival thing in the next town, and by going with Naruto you could get _closer_ to Sasuke"

"But then I would be using Naruto and I don't want to hurt him just because I like his friend, that's just evil!" Sakura thought about what she said for a second after and realised that evil was Ino's style, so of course this would be her plan.

"Stop acting all high and mighty, forehead, you don't know Naruto and I'm sure he'd be put off you with one close up glance"

"Thanks_, pig!_"

There was only 3 weeks until summer, and then Sakura would be home free. This was her last year at school, her tests were over and she'd gotten all the grades she knew she would get. College was next for her and although she couldn't afford the best education, it was local so she wouldn't have to spend much money on moving costs. But until then she had to survive school a little longer. This meant that she still had to endure some of Kakashi Sensei's History lessons.

It always amazed her how he could talk for hours, without actually saying anything at all! But he must have been teacher for a good number of years by now; she thought it must have been why there was practically no emotion in his voice while he was teaching.

"Now if you turn to page 158 in your textbook-" Sakura really didn't care, and it was obvious neither did he. So what was the point if no one in the class cared about this, she could use the time to catch up on some precious sleep.

"Sakura Haruno!" The girl woke with a jolt as a heavy textbook slammed down onto her desk. "You can make the time up that you've been sleeping away in detention after school!" He sounded more serious than she'd heard him before, and if she was so disorientated, maybe she would have appreciated this more, but all she could muster was a mumbled "Okay"

With that awakening than from Kakashi Sensei in history, Sakura found herself staying awake for the rest of the day. Of course she blamed it all entirely on her job and although she used it as an excuse for almost anything she could. Today would be no different. She would walk into his classroom, explain she was working and that it was tiring out, and leave. End of.

The pinkette knocked on the door. "Come in" His voice sounding as full of expression as ever, she then pushed the door open slowly and quickly said "I'm sorry for falling asleep in your lesson Sensei, but I've been swamped by my work and I've been working overtime so I haven't been sleeping that much lately" She'd said this so many times these past months that it became routine. But because Kakashi had never had the pleasure of experiencing Sakura's well rehearsed speech, it left him slightly stunned seeing how she'd said it so quickly and with no hesitation.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've fell asleep in any lesson?" The girl was getting slightly frustrated now; most teachers just accepted it and let her go. "No, it isn't, but I do work _long hours _and with the tests and such my body's just beginning to shut down now" Couldn't he just let her go she had things to do, places to be, people to stalk. "You know you're not the only one who has been in a position like that, don't think I'm going to let you off easy just because the other teachers didn't know what to do!"

Sakura wasn't known for being particularly angry, but neither was she known for having a good temper. "So what are you going to make me do? Staying here and do nothing for an hour, so I can be late for work? That doesn't seem fair Sensei!"

"Sometimes life isn't fair, you should know all about that, but if you were to fall asleep in a lecture or in college you'd be more severely punished. I'm just setting you up for later life!" Sakura was fuming, no one had ever spoken to her like this, and she didn't want people thinking they could. She knew what was best for her and didn't need other people giving her life lessons.

"I know that, I'm probably more aware of that then most people!" He'd made his point now, Sakura thought, now he had to let her go!

"Take a seat" He gestured to a seat in front of him. She sat down with an obvious sigh. He took his position leaning against the front of his desk, right in front of Sakura. He picked up the textbook he'd been using in his lesson. Noticing the confused look on the girls face, he simply returned it with "We're going to continue the work you missed in the lesson"

20 minutes later and not only could Sakura feel her sanity dripping away, but the tiredness she'd thought she'd lost thanks to him was creeping back. She could barely muster to keep her eyelids from drooping. Kakashi noticed this and although he could sympathise with the girl, his patience was wearing thin. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"No, sorry but it's just, I-I'm tired" At this point Sakura honestly thought she was going to collapse or something. "Alright, I get it, you're tired, I've been there before but, do me a favour over summer rest a lot more, you're a very promising student and it would be a real shame if you get kicked out of college because you haven't been blessed with lots of money, alright?"

"Yeah, ok" Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, but now she was interested in the 'I've been there before' he might have been in the same sort of situation as she was. It was reassuring, if was able to get a pretty comfortable sort of job without having lots of money maybe she could as well.

"And if you need help with anything, seeing as I've been through this before, I'd be willing to help as much as I can"

Although Kakashi had said it, both he and Sakura wore the same surprised look on their faces. Sure they weren't exactly strangers to each other, but a sentiment like that had never been shared between them. And if they weren't careful it could become a strange situation that neither of them wanted to think about.

"Al-alright, well I'm leaving now and it would be unfair to make you stay here for the rest of the hour without me there to supervise, you can leave"

Sakura darted towards the door, but remembering her manners turned to face him and said hesitantly "U-um thanks Sensei, it's reassuring to know I'm not the only one going through something like this" She smiled politely and as soon as she'd left the classroom ran down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This was the third time this week that Sakura appeared at work 30 minutes late. If it wasn't for the fact that the owner was never there and the assistant manager was one of the nicest and trusting people in the world, Sakura would've been fired the first time she was late. Ever since Sakura started working at the cafe, Eri had always looked out for Sakura, giving her the heads up if any trouble-makers entered the cafe and if she did have any trouble with the customers Eri was always right there at her side.

"Oh dear Sakura, if you'd told me that you were over-worked I would have given you the day off!"

"It's fine honestly!" Sakura really didn't want anyone thinking that she wasn't capable to do this job, especially not someone who had so respected her in the past.

"Oh but if you're tired then you can't work properly! So you really should take some time off!" Although Sakura really like Eri, she had a tendency to worry herself far too much. "Take a few weeks off during summer, spend some time relaxing. Then you can come back to work ready to take on a new year of work!" That sounded extremely pleasant to Sakura's ears 'take a few weeks off' how could she possibly refuse?

"Okay then!" Sakura had given in, but she felt so relieved a couple of weeks soaking up the sun and sleeping till noon. Her future was beginning to seem brighter already, and to think it was thanks to guy giving her detention. Maybe she'd have to thank him later.

"Alright then, but before you start rejoicing I need you to do me a favour"

"Hmm? What do you need me to do?" So this had been then catch, Sakura almost sighed but remembered that the girl was going to give her 3 weeks off soon.

"I need to change you Saturday shift to Sunday, is that okay?"

"Yes sure, I honestly thought it was going to be worst, do you mind me asking why?"

"Uhm sure, well I need Sundays off to work another job..."

The poor girl, Sakura thought, Eri had it so much worse than her; living by herself, doing two jobs. Then still being able to come to work with a smile on her face, even when Sakura was late Eri never shouted or threatened her with being fired. 'She was such a good person' Sakura really admired her.

When Sakura finally got home, the pinkette didn't think about getting changed or showered, just bed. Which she thoroughly regretted when she woke up; but it was Saturday, and she didn't have to go into work so she could take as long as she wanted.

After a good long hour in the shower Sakura stepped out and into her comfiest clothes; a baggy top and grey tracksuit bottoms. Now for all the food she could get her hands on. But even before she could sit down, there came a violent knocking at her front door. "Who could that be?" the girl muttered to herself.

"Hurry up, forehead!"

Ino.

The girl opened the door, to see a very made up Ino with Hinata. How had she managed to get her out? The blonde pushed past Sakura, Hinata mumbled a small "Hello Sakura-Chan" as she walked into the house.

"Well don't you look pretty? But seriously get dressed; we're going out, now!"

"Were you going to tell me? Or was I supposed to guess that we were going out?"

"GET DRESSED FOREHEAD"

Going shopping with Ino was like torture, but because Hinata was there at least they could share the punishment between them equally. Only a couple of hours and then Ino would get bored and Sakura could go back home and back to bed.

Luckily the long nights sleep the day before had put Sakura in a really good mood. She didn't even mind going to work on Sunday. A quick shower and breakfast, and Sakura went out of the door. A nice stroll to work and for the first hour of work was bliss, only a few customers and no trouble. It was turning out to be a good day. Until that man walked in.

Kakashi, what was he doing here? He doesn't come in normally. So why is he here now? Luckily Tenten was working today and she pretty much knew everything about everyone who came in. And her senses were sharp enough to tell Sakura was staring at him.

"He's a regular on Sundays, but he never comes in any other days."

"Oh right, it's just that he's my history teacher and I assumed he never went out, I guess he does" The girl giggled nervously.

"Ah, alright I get it awkward seeing teachers out of school, I'll serve this one" The brunette winked, Sakura couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey, could you take this over the guy over there?" Tenten caught Sakura in mid fantasy.

"Who? Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I need to into the back room and sort something out, so could you take his food to him?"

"Uhm sure?"

Hesitantly, the girl took the tray of food and began to walk over to the booth. She began mentally preparing herself for the awkwardness of the situation. Honestly the last time they'd spoke she'd been completely thrown off guard by him and didn't know what to expect from him anymore.

"Here you go, sir." She put down the plates and prepared herself to dash away.

"Sakura? Well this is surprising I didn't expect that you worked here?"

"I normally do the Saturday shifts, but I switched to Sunday"

"Really? Well that's probably why I never see you here; I only come in on Sundays"

"Yeah, well enjoy your meal!"

Before Kakashi could think of a reply Sakura sprinted out of there and straight into the kitchen. It was still weird seeing teachers outside of school, but if she was going to continue working on Sundays she was going to have to get used to seeing him.

But this was only the start of the trouble; it was when the next few people entered the cafe. That really started to cause Sakura some trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you're gonna pay then? Thanks!" A blonde boy entered the cafe, quickly followed by the person he was talking to. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Since when did everybody start coming here?" Sakura mumbled. As if appearing out of nowhere Tenten had practically materialised behind the girl "They're some of the other Sunday regulars, along with your Sensei"

"Shit Tenten you scared me!"

"Sorry, do you know them as well?"

"Well, define what you mean by 'know'"

Tenten giggled slightly and replied "Ahh, I get it observing from a distance are we?"

Sakura blushed, "Uhm, something like that..."

"So which one is it? The blonde or the emo?"

That had caught Sakura by surprise, but then that turned into anger. "Sasuke isn't an emo, he's just misunderstood"

Tenten wore a smug look on her face "Let me guess, you'll be the person he can open up to about all his 'problems', right?" The brunette giggled "Oh c-mon, don't give me that look, I was kidding, honestly I'm surprised you're into that sort of thing, I thought the blonde would be more your type."

Sakura hesitated, although they were friends, she didn't really know Tenten but she seemed comfortable enough with her to talk about guy stuff.

"But if you're not gonna go after the blonde cutie, I wouldn't mind taking him off your hands" The girl winked and they both began giggling. Sakura was almost taken by surprise, this day couldn't get much worse for her, but at least she was getting closer to someone in the process.

"He's all yours!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto had order a large amount of food, this meant that several trays needed to be taken out and Sakura was the only free hand at that time.

"Sakura, you need to help me take out these trays, I can't handle them all" Tenten was grinning but with a pained expression in her eyes. Sakura really hoped she wouldn't have to face two awkward situations in one day. But she couldn't leave her friend.

"Alright what am I taking out?"

"That tray over there" The girl pointed to a filled tray.

The pink haired girl picked it up, and carefully positioned it on her hand. She was going to get this over with, come back into the kitchen and take some of the other orders. This wasn't going to be any better than with Kakashi, probably worse, but at least she was getting some interaction with Sasuke.

She walked over, trying to be graceful, hoping he was looking. Tenten had already gone back in to get the last few plates, which left Sakura alone to put the plates out. _Damn it._

Something the girl wasn't expecting was that as she put the plates of food down, the blonde boy looked up in amazement and blushed. "Thanks!" he said, well shouted. This left Sakura slightly shocked he was staring right at her and she couldn't avert her gaze.

Then Sasuke sniggered to the side of her. "Could you be any less obvious, Naruto" So this was Naruto, he wasn't how she'd pictured him, maybe better looking but still not her type. "Shut the hell up Sasuke!" The boy was waving his fist right at him, his face bright red. Sakura giggled nervously, not really knowing what to do in a situation like this. She managed to spit out a quick "Enjoy your food" and was about to turn around and leave before Naruto turned to her frantically and spurted out "Wait, a sec!"

She faced him, he was starring right at her "I'm sorry I haven't said anything to you before, but I was wondering-" He looked down, twiddling his thumbs, before looking up. Sakura noticed he looked quite cute when he was nervous. "Well there's this festival in the next town, I was wondering if y-you'd maybe wanna go with me?" he blushed.

She couldn't refuse, not straight off but she could maybe make up some excuse about work. "Uhm, well I work a lot, when is it?"

"On the 5th, all day"

Shit, that was a Saturday; two weeks away in fact, she couldn't make an excuse for that. What if he found out that she wasn't busy, he'd probably get upset, and he seemed really close to Sasuke and she certainly didn't want him hating her.

"Well okay" The girl smiled but nothing could match the grin that exploded over the blondes face. "AWESOME! Maybe I should take your number so we can sort out when we're going to meet?" He giggled slightly at the thought of finally getting the girl he'd been staring at for a few weeks now.

"Sure" Damn it, she was getting in deep. This would be a onetime thing. Then she wouldn't have to see him again. "I can't give it you now, because I'm working, but I can give you it at school?"

"Yeah, I'll come find you on Monday!"

"Well, I'll see you then I guess, bye"

The girl smiled, turned and walked away. Trying to figure out what happened there. She got asked out my one of Sasuke's friends, to a festival in the next town for the whole day. How could this have happened, maybe if she hadn't though he was too nice to reject she could have waved it off if it was anyone else. Honestly, she didn't think anyone could be more pathetic but her right about now. But Ino would be proud.

"Well, well missy!" Tenten returned into the kitchen "Seems like Blondie _was_ your type after all!"

Sakura threw the girl a sad look.

"Oh no, don't tell me you only accepted it because you felt sorry for him!" The pink haired girl turned to face the floor "I just hope he doesn't like me at all after this..." Tenten slumped next to her and touched her shoulder. "Don't worry bout it you'll be fine, but if you honestly don't want to go then you should consider telling him. Better do it now before he gets too excited!" The brunette smiled sympathetically. "The place is getting pretty empty now, how bout you talk the rest of the day off to clear your head?"

"Oh no, I couldn't, honestly-"

"Go, I'll cover for you, I tell the rest of em' you felt sick or something leave it to me"

"Tenten I-"

"Think nothing of it, now get going!"

A slow walk home really let Sakura clear her head. How could she do this, going out with someone because she felt sorry for them, she had the perfect opportunity to make an excuse or simply say no! But she didn't and a punishment for being a total bitch, she was going to go on this date. She was going to be nice to Naruto and make sure that he was completely put off by her. That seemed like the best plan she had.

"Well don't you look sad, work giving you trouble?"

Kakashi, was it this man's plan to pop up everywhere she was?

"No, just thinking..." She paused.

"For someone who's 'just thinking' you look almost depressed!" It was strange, although she'd looked at him, now she was able to look at him properly she almost came to the conclusion that he wasn't half bad, in fact he was quite handsome. "Penny for your thoughts?" he interjected.

"Girly stuff, you wouldn't be interested" She waved him off, not noticing his slightly red face. Kakashi felt like he'd just stepped into a mine field 'girly stuff' was kind of personal and he wasn't prepared to go there any time.

"Sorry I asked, well I'll leave you be, see you at school" He turned away and began to walk. Sakura expressed a faint "See ya, Sensei" before making her way back to her own house. Their conversations were becoming less awkward, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that if they carried on this way, weird things could start happening.

She hit her bed 15 minutes later, and didn't wake up, until the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

However much Sakura tried to avoid thinking about it, she would have to see Naruto at some point, and whether or not she'd been able to avoid him for the last couple hours was irrelevant. It was lunch now, and it would not only be easy to find her, she couldn't come up with an excuse to run away because she didn't have any lessons to go to. _Fuck._

"What cha looking so down about forehead?" Ino casually picking at her food, probably on some diet which means she can't eat, Sakura thought.

"Why did you buy a whole bunch of food, if you're not going eat it?" The girl said 'casually' changing the subject.

"Because I changed my mind and I don't want to eat it, answer my question bill-broad brow!"

_Shit_. She'd forgotten to tell Ino. How was she supposed to explain something like this? Not easily, that's how.

"Uhm well, you see-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_Shit. _Naruto ran around to the table where the pinkette was sitting. "Uhm, Hi Naruto" A smile slowly drifted onto Ino's face, and quiet enough for Sakura to hear she mumbled "Sakura Haruno, what have you done this time?"

Naruto slowed his sprint to a walk and stood next to the pink haired girl, and blush fading into his cheeks. "Hey, I was wondering, uhm, could I get your number now?" Ino grinned widely "I didn't know the two of you were dating!" She clasped her face in her hands and rested her elbows on the table, starring with wide eyes. "Well we don't not reall- I mean not yet!" The boy scratched the back of his head. Sakura not know how to respond, got out a piece of paper and write down the digits. She hardly ever gave her number out, but she had no way to refuse.

"Here..." handing the paper to the boy, she quickly turned back to her lunch, getting this situation over with as quickly as possible in order to get to the 'normal' routine of her life. "Thanks, hey I was wondering, well I'm sat right over there" He gestured to table over in the corner of the room. Sasuke, that boy Ino had been pursuing and two other boys she had yet to identify. "Would you two like to come sit with us?"

Before Sakura could even think about responding, Ino practically shouted "Sure" and grabbed her friend's arm and before the pinkette could comprehend what was going on the were already halfway across the cafeteria.

As they sat down, she could feel the eyes of the 5 guys on her, and although she was uncomfortable Ino loved the attention. "So you're Naruto's girlfriend then eh?" one of the unknown boys commented "I'm Shikamaru" The blonde batted his hands and him. "Not quite yet!" The other boy, the one at a closer proximity Sakura thought she recognised, and then it hit her _the boy who always eats_ what had been his name, Choji? She thought.

"I'm Choji!" The boy said, she knew it something she was right about, that kind of put a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you" Sakura replied with a polite smile. A small elbowing from Ino and it meant that she was aching for attention. "This is my friend, Ino" She gestured to the smiling blonde beside her, who flicked her hair in response.

30 minutes of awkward conversation later and lunch was over, a sigh of relief washed over Sakura as she rose from the table and walked off to her next lesson. It didn't dawn on her till she reached the end of the corridor that she had history. So that's how this week was going to be like, filled with awkward conversations. Cursing under her breath she walked into the classroom and sat in her place. How could this day get much worse?

"Good afternoon class, turn to page 160 please"

* * *

><p>A short one this time, Sorry I have a history essay to write XD<p>

-Honestly I'm trying to get to the good part with all the action but it's taking a _**long**_ time to get there!

Reviews would be great, just saying...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

History was the last lesson of the day. Sakura was practically aching to get out of there. Seeing Eri would be great, she always managed to see a good side to everything. At this point they had all been given some book work to do, no lecture, just copying and note taking. Staring into space, the girl barely noticed that her teacher had been staring at her the whole time.

He couldn't help but wondering what was bothering her. But before he could wonder anymore about it the bell rang. She looked up hopefully, the happiest she'd been all day.

Kakashi couldn't help thinking that perhaps he'd been too harsh on her. She was only young after all, and this was all new to her. He had to do something, maybe just apologising.

"Sakura, can I see you for a moment?"

Suddenly the girls face dropped. _Why did he need to her? _The girl pondered. It was a couple of awkward moments before everyone had left the classroom_. _"What did you want to see me about sensei?"

"Well, when I gave you that detention, if I offended you with what I said- well I didn't mean to"

"No! Honestly I'm fine and to be completely honest I wish people would stop asking me if I'm ok..."

The man shifted in his seat slightly, what could he say to her now. But his concern changed into intrigue. He'd always thought that she was the type of girl who would collapse under the tiniest bit of pressure, but his opinion was beginning to change.

"Why don't you want people being concerned?"

She sighed and sat on the table in front of his desk "People always saw me as the little girl who couldn't handle herself, but I decided that I didn't want to be that girl anymore a long time ago, but still no one seems to understand that. And it's not that I don't want people being concerned, I just want them to understand that I can handle myself"

Taken aghast by her at this point, Kakashi was left speechless. Sakura looked at the man closely hoping for a reply, _wasn't he going to say anything? _"I'm impressed Sakura" The girl's eyes opened wider, a blush flourished on her cheeks. She hadn't expected that!

"Well I won't keep you here any longer; I don't want to make you late for work." He smiled at her, but the girl was still staring at him full of surprise. It was a long moment before either of them said anything "Sakura?..."

"Oh! Sorry" Kakashi couldn't help but laughing at the response. It seemed he may have been the first person who had actually taken her seriously. She joined in with a humbled giggle. She must have looked so strange to him. She glanced up at the clock, _damn!_

"Thanks sensei! But I've got to get going or I'll be late" She smiled, walked out the door and ran down the hall.

She had half an hour before she got off work. Then she could get home and get some rest. _Finally_ she thought. It was nearly the end of the term. 2 weeks. Yeah sure, she had to go on a date next week, but after that she wouldn't have to see any of them again. A sigh escaped the girl's lips, but it wasn't a sigh of frustration, a sigh of relief.

Until, that was, Naruto and Sasuke appeared in the cafe. Shouting at the top of his voice, Naruto stormed into the cafe. _What's wrong with him?_ There were no other waitresses free at that moment; she supposed she would have to get their orders.

She walked over slowly, trying to keep completely calm and reserved. "Hey, can I take your order?" Although the boy had walked into the cafe with his face set in a foul expression, when she met his gaze his face brightened and a smile slowly appeared across his lips. "Just what we usually have, thanks"

"Alright I'll have that out for you in a moment" The girl smiled softly and returned to the kitchen. 10 minutes later she appeared holding a couple of trays, one in each arm. She set them down gently, glancing at Sasuke as she did, who seemed completely oblivious to her presence. She was beginning to question why she liked him so much. He was so aloof; she'd prefer someone who showed a little bit of emotion. She turned to face Naruto, whose eyes were shining at the sight of food. He was so easily pleased, by the littlest things. She could get used to someone like that, who seemed happy almost all the time.

A small blush drifted into her cheeks at the prospect of liking someone like Naruto. "Thanks!" he turned his attention away from the food and looked straight at her, "Hey, when do you get off?"

She looked at the clock behind her. 10 minutes, _whoa, 10 minutes till I get off, time really flies. _

"In 10 minutes why?"

"How about you come sit with us when you get off, if you're not busy that is, we've got so much food!" He gestured to the variety of different plates while giggling slightly "Come have some with us!" Naruto looked up expectantly at Sakura. She could hardly refuse, and she knew that she wouldn't have dinner when she got home. _It would be stupid to pass up free food._

"Sure, I'll be back in 10 minutes then!"

The girl wandered back into the kitchen, her stomach grumbled. She was glad she had accepted the offer now.

She got changed quickly and walked out to the table. She was quickly greeted by an exaggerated wave and gleaming smile from Naruto, and a slight nod from Sasuke. "You can sit next to me!" She sat down next to the blonde, who kept putting different foods down in front of her. Maybe she could get used to being with him. Maybe this date she'd been so dreading, wouldn't be so terrible after all.

* * *

><p>Firstly, I have all weekend so I'll probably get a couple more done by Monday.<p>

- Reviews would be great.

OH! and I read through the past chapters and I noticed that sometime I'm spelling silly things wrong, honestly it's mainly because I'm hurrying to get all of my thoughts down really quickly because I want the story to get some action going so I know how terrible my English seems.

- I'll work on it :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Friday came much quicker than Sakura had been expecting, and although her week had started out pretty terribly towards the end she was beginning to enjoy it. She'd finished work and was enjoying having dinner, she may have been on her own but she was enjoying the peace and quiet.

The girl grinned happily at the prospect of having the day to herself tomorrow. Ino wasn't going to bother her because she had finally got herself a date with Sai and would be too caught up in that to even remember Sakura existed.

She cleared up her plate and gathered herself together, ready to go to bed. There was a slight knock at the door, the pinkette looked up at the clock _9'o'clock_, it was pretty early for her to be going to bed, but it was too late for anyone to be coming round! _WHO COULD IT BE? _The girl ran around her living room _Do I answer it? Do I leave it? _She stared at the door for a moment before the knocking became louder and more frequent.

"Sakura?" She recognised the voice. _Ino?_ _What could she want?_ Sakura opened the door and found Ino standing there red-faced. "What's up?"

"Why don't you answer your phone?" The girl replied angrily.

"Sorry, it's upstairs, I didn't hear it"

"Well whatever, but I just found something out that I think you might want to know!"

"Okay well, come in, I'll get you a drink" Ino only lived down the road but for her to come around at this time, something serious had to be going on, Sakura thought. _What could it be about?_

"Right, well when was the last time you saw Naruto?"

"Monday, he came into the cafe with Sasuke, why?"

"On Monday?...I'm surprised they were together..."

"What do you mean? They're always together"

"You know how Naruto has like, the biggest crush on you!" Sakura blushed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, so does...so does-"

"So does?"

Ino shrugged "So does Sasuke..."

The girl didn't know whether to be delighted or confused. She felt so conflicted. All she could manage saying was "What?"

"Well you see on Monday, after lunch, Sasuke told Naruto that he liked you to. Naruto thought he was joking so I guess that they went to the cafe as normal, until Sasuke actually explained it to Naruto..."

Looking back Sakura remembered that neither of them had been talking much to each other. Especially when Sakura had been there, Sasuke hadn't looked at either of them and when they'd finally finished their food Sasuke took off, saying something about 'homework in for tomorrow' Which left Naruto and Sakura awkwardly saying goodbye.

"H-how did you find out?"

"Sai, told me"

"Right, you know this is true for sure?"

"Yes."

"Right..."

"Look tomorrow, how about you go out with Hinata, to clear your head, like old times?"

Maybe a day out with the girls would really clear her head. "Where would we go?"

"Maybe to the park or something, I know you hate shopping" The blonde threw her a sympathetic look.

"Sure, I'm not a work"

"Cool I'll ring her and arrange for her to be her at like 11? Alright forehead?" The girls giggled, Ino made her way out of the house and Sakura was left alone with her thoughts.

_Why? Why? Why? Why did this have to happen, just when everything was starting to go right!_ The pinkette sighed as she punched the pillows on her bed. She felt like crying out of frustration, why couldn't Sasuke just like _her_ in the first place?

Her alarm rang. She'd forgotten to turn it off on Saturdays. The girl supposed she'd get up, Hinata would be there in a few hours, and Sakura felt like having a long shower.

* * *

><p>A really short one, I'm working on the next one, but I needed to finish it somewhere to get on with the next load of stuff.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After stumbling out of the shower, the girl sat at her desk idly for a few moments before pulling on a blue t-shirt and some denim shorts.

The doorbell rang.

She slowly descended the stairs. Hinata was a patient girl, she would understand if Sakura was a little slow this morning, someone, somewhere had to understand. The door was always stiff in the morning, this may take a while.

As the pink haired girl pulled the door open Hinata was stood smiling shyly, something that had always relaxed Sakura. Knowing that if she ever had anything to rant about, Hinata was always there to listen and comfort her, but all the while smiling slightly to keep Sakura calm.

They'd been wandering around the park for a good hour, while Sakura was stomping around and practically screaming. Hinata, however, walked quietly beside, sometimes offering nods and smiles when needed. Sakura hadn't noticed, like Hinata had, that the inhabitants of the park had all noticed her, including Naruto and Sasuke who had decided that they were being stupid fighting over a girl. Although they couldn't understand what she was saying they both knew it had something to do with them.

"I think I should go over and say something..." The blonde casually slipped in.

"Are you sure she's even talking about us, to be honest she could just be talking about '_girl stuff_""

"I don't know...maybe but I want to be sure..." Naruto began to walk over to the now stationary pair of girls.

"Sakura?" In mid tantrum, Sakura had been taken completely by surprise.

"Uhm, Naruto?"

"Are you alright? From over there you looked kind of...upset"

What was she supposed to say at this point? That she was alright? Or was she going to take charge in her life for once and admit that she needed help? The opportunity was right there, in front of her eyes. The words she could say were right there, on the tip of her tongue. Which is why she had no choice, this had to be something she did, to admit that this was something she couldn't handle.

"No, I'm not" Both girls had been surprised. Hinata knew that this was completely out of her character, Sakura had realised this too, but she was too far in now to stop.

"I need to say that, in complete honesty that I didn't want to go out with you. But I said yes because I really didn't know what to say, however I think it was because I didn't know you." The boy looked at her with a completely confused expression; he didn't know what to make of it. "Now that I know you better, I've come to realise that you're a kind, funny person who I really enjoy hanging out with. I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore, you really don't deserve someone who'll lie to you." That's when his confused look turned into an optimistic smile. "Of course I still want to go out with you!"

"Wait" The girl interrupted "There's more and I need you to answer this question for me."

"Sure, what do you wanna know?"

"Does Sasuke like me?" The question seemed so reserved and cold, Sakura tried to hold back a slight cringe; it was taking her a moment to understand how emotionless she was being.

"Well..." The boy hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose he does... why did you want to know?"

"I need to say that...Well I..." Sakura was at a loss for a moment she didn't actually know if she liked him anymore, he'd been the first guy she'd actually liked so she'll always have a little _thing_ for him, but she really didn't feel that much for him. Sure he was handsome, but she'd become accustomed to people talking to her, maybe he was too reserved for her now.

"I used to have a huge crush on Sasuke so this is why it's complicated...because I-"

"Don't worry I got it" The blonde interrupted "You don't have those sort of feelings for either of us..." The boy waved it off, like that wasn't going to stop him. Suddenly a smile broke out on his face "But that won't stop me!" Sakura blushed slightly she was happy that she hadn't insulted him, she was happy he still liked her. A sigh escaped he lips. The girl looked up at Naruto, the smile still lingering on his mouth, but behind him Sasuke was slowly approaching. As he stood next to the blonde he offered Sakura a small nod of acknowledgement. She nodded back; maybe letting people help her every once in a while was more beneficial than she'd realised.

After saying goodbye to the two boys, Hinata and Sakura enjoyed a quiet walk to their homes.

"Thanks for coming out with me today Hinata you don't know how much I appreciate it" Sakura smiled at the girl.

"Th-that's no problem" The girl responded humbly "I'm glad you feel you can tell me this sort of stuff!"

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't there and you know..." The girl looked at her feet, before turning to Hinata and smiling. "If you ever need help or advice, then I'd be willing to do all I can to help you out, okay?"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan that means a lot."

They went their separate ways and Sakura happily strolled home. Life couldn't be much better, and there was only a week till the end of school.

* * *

><p>End of school, 6 weeks of sleep and this of course!<p>

I haven't done any in a while because I'm lazy...I'll work on that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sakura continued with her Sunday routine. Kakashi appeared on his usual table at the usual time, the girl really didn't mind serving him, she was in too much of a good mood to care about who saw her. Naurto came into the cafe at about 12'o'clock, although she was expecting Sasuke, Naruto had someone else with him. A tall man, with white hair, but Sakura was too busy with other customers to serve them.

This was going to be the last week of school, the last few days she had left. The girl rolled out of bed, she was early this morning. The sun shone through her partially open curtains, 'it's such a lovely day' the girl thought. The pinkette climbed into the shower, and ten minutes later stepped out and into her clothes. She was so relaxed; she had honestly never been so at peace.

Ino began her routine banging on the door, Sakura opened, happy to see her friend and itching to tell her about what happened over the weekend.

"Forehheeadd" The blonde greeted her with a smile "Sooooo, what happened? I heard you had a run in with Naruto"

"How did you kno-"

"Sai, of course"

"Well, you seem to be talking to him a lot, anything you want to fill me in about?"

Ino grinned; "Well, while you were caught up in your own love life, I managed to get myself a few dates with Sai!"

"Ino! So what? Are you dating now or something?"

The blonde looked over triumphantly at Sakura "Pretty much"

Had the girl really missed that much of her friend's life while she was mixed up in her own? Both of the girls laughed at the weekend's events as they continued walking to school. Both of them knew this would be one of the last times they would get to do this, so they took their time walking to school.

* * *

><p>It was now Thursday night, Sakura had stumbled in from work. Her relaxed mood had continued for the past 4 days, it seemed like nothing could annoy her. Not yet anyway. She sat on her bed and sighed. The girl hadn't had any trouble from Naruto or Sasuke; in fact it had been quite the opposite.<p>

Naruto had followed her around on Tuesday, carrying her books and having lunch with her and Ino. She'd been flattered by the gesture and found that he was getting easier to talk to. Sasuke however, was still just sending a few nods her way whenever he saw her. She didn't mind but she was kind of confused, if you liked someone, you'd at least talk to them. But she supposed that was his way of showing that he liked her.

Kakashi was being as normal as ever. Emotionlessly, reading his book as the kids fell asleep to the drone of his voice. But Sakura managed to stay awake; it was strange, ever since that detention, she'd seen him in a completely different light. The fact that he actually took her seriously was so flattering that her face had gone the same colour as her hair. Or maybe it was the sudden realisation that he was actually really handsome, that had kept her awake. Which left her wondering how many people had thought something similar, not many she supposed, he was still their teacher after all. Well only for a few more days.

The girl slowly fell down face first into her pillow, one day left.

* * *

><p>This is the shortest chapter ever, honestly but I needed to end it to get onto the next bit so...<p>

Reviews would be handy, you know just saying :3

I wrote it while having breakfast, so I was eating the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the last day of school the kids get to go in a hour later, Sakura didn't really mind going in later, it gave her another hour in bed but apart from that she really wasn't fussed about it.

After an hour in bed the girl went through her normal morning routine, and as Ino slammed her fists against the girl's door a wave of nostalgia ran through her. Every morning for the past few years Ino had done the same thing each morning, the pinkette was sad that this would be the last time Ino would come banging on her door, so that they could walk to school with each other. They walked in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

Upon arriving at school, people were running around get people to sign books, the girls looked at each; they didn't have anything for people to sign, so they continued to their lessons.

* * *

><p>It was very nearly the end of the day, History was last. Her last lesson with Kakashi, why did that sound so strange to her? The girl couldn't quite understand what she was feeling. Was she upset? Happy, no, that wasn't quite it, maybe she was sad. But she couldn't understand why?<p>

As she entered the classroom, she looked around; there was no one in there. Ino had a different lesson to her, so she wasn't there either. She stepped in, and almost had a mini heart attack when she saw Kakashi.

"Hello Sakura, you're early"

"Really? I thought I was walking at a normal pace" The girl shrugged off her bag and sat down at her table.

"Well you're the first one here, are you eager for the day to end?" The man laughed and pulled out the same textbook that he'd been using for as long as Sakura could remember. Then without thinking, she opened her mouth;

"How long have you been using that book?" He looked at the girl, surprised that she'd taken such an informal tone with him.

"You know what, I can't quite remember, let's just say for a long, long time" They both laughed, but the man didn't understand why she'd asked him something like that, she didn't quite understand herself, but it had always been something she'd wondered. But why had she chosen now to say it?

"Why did you want to know?"

'_Oh geez' _the girl thought. She had to come up with an excuse. Or maybe she could just tell the truth. It _had_ worked out better for her the last time she did.

"It's just something I've always wondered I guess, and seeing as it's the last day, I didn't see the harm in asking"

"Fair enough" the man mumbled in reply.

* * *

><p>It must have been halfway through the lesson, that Sakura had actually realised that this was the last day of school. The last day she would see all of these people in one room, that kind of upset her, but as she looked over at her teacher, she realised that even though it was only in the past couple of weeks she'd gotten to know him better, he would probably be one of the people she'd miss the most. She blushed and averted her eyes; the thought of missing him was making her nervous.<p>

"Alright students, seeing as you've all worked so hard this year, I'm going to put on a short documentary, you can watch it if you like, but if you're not going to, don't talk" The man looked over at the two girls at the back of the classroom, who were always whispering and giggling. "That includes you ladies" The class laughed and the girls went red, but Kakashi just smiled. He'd always wanted to call them out for talking all the way through his classes, he supposed he should have done it sooner and maybe they would have gotten better test results. The man checked over at Sakura, he couldn't understand why, but he hoped he'd made her laugh. She was blushing slightly, but a smile lingered on her lips, he was happy that he'd made her smile.

The end of the lesson was going to be difficult for him; he'd grown attached to her. He came to the conclusion that it was because they'd both been through something similar to each other, so he felt responsible for her. But he knew there was something more, something that would have dangerous consequences if things continued this way.

The documentary wasn't interesting Sakura, so she took to looking out the window instead. She didn't realise that her teacher was casually sneaking glances at her every so often. Well, it wasn't until she looked around at the clock.

Their eyes met, and for once in the time they'd known each other it had been like they were completely different people. They were just human beings, not student and teacher. If it wasn't for the slightly blacked out classroom the whole class would've been aware of their elongated glance. '_I should look away' _The pink haired girl thought, but however much she told herself to do so, she couldn't quite look away and she knew even if she did, the temptation to look over would be too much to bear. So he turned away. Sakura let her breath escape her lips, she hadn't even realised that she'd been holding it.

'_What was that about?'_ The girl wondered, nothing like that had ever happened before. She put her hands on her cheeks, they were burning up. She knew that as soon as Kakashi turned on the lights, everyone would see her bright red cheeks.

"Alright, looks like the end of the day" Everyone cheered, well everyone but Sakura she was still trying to conceal her cheeks. He turned on the lights, the girl figured she would keep her head down and leave the classroom last, which wouldn't take too long, all of the others were running out of the classroom. She picked her bag slowly and moved towards the door. As soon as she left that would be it. No more of this school. It wasn't like she wouldn't see anyone after this, Naruto was still taking her to the festival, Ino was always going to stay in contact and even though Hinata was going to study abroad for a while, she had told Sakura that she would call her every Saturday to catch up with her. She knew that she would see others at the cafe, even Kakashi. The girl smiled at the thought.

"Have a good summer Sakura" She turned to face her now ex-teacher.

"Thanks Sensei, you too"

"I suppose I'll see you on Sunday?" The man smiled, and Sakura smiled back.

"Of course" The girl replied, she turned to the door and walked down the hall for once, taking in the last few sights and smells of her old school.

* * *

><p>Ugh, It's difficult trying to get to some sort of action, but at least there's some action?<p>

REVIEWS PLS. They will help me to do stuff, m'kay thanks3

This one is longer, I would have written it earlier but I got distracted by my bed...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto had been waiting for her at the gate, he waved her over. 'That's right' the girl thought 'the festival was tomorrow'. She'd almost forgotten about it.

"Hey Sakura, what time do you want me to come to your house tomorrow?"

"Uhm, I don't mind, whatever's easiest for you I guess!"

"Well, I'm not the kinda guy, who likes early starts, so I'll drop by around 1?"

"Sounds good"

With that they parted ways, Naruto running off in Sasuke's general direction and Sakura picking up her pace and making her way to work. When the girl was about halfway to work, she'd been so caught up in her nostalgia and memories of her school, that she'd failed to notice that she was being followed. They had been following her for a good 20 minutes, and the two men had been very careful to be very quiet, they didn't want to scare her off.

"Hey, pinkie" Sakura turned around and stared at the two men who were slowly approaching her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we were hoping you could..." The man smiled slyly.

"Alright?" The girl could feel her heart racing, this was one of those situations that she knew wasn't going to end well if she didn't get away right then.

"You know actually I've got to get to work, uhm sorry." She turned around quickly and walked away, picking up her pace. But the men were faster than her, one of them grabbed her arm, and as she attempted to move away, he pulled her in closer. They were face to face now.

"No, sweetheart, I don't think you get it, you're going to help me and my friend have a little fun..." The man smiled again "Okay"

"Get off me!" The girl attempted to shout but it ended up coming out as a whimper. She really wished she'd brought some mace or something. The other man walked over to her, looking up and down her frame as he did. "She's not very busty, but she'll do." The girl whimpered, _what are they going to do with me? _Sakura felt tears running down her cheeks, how had she gone from so happy to this?

"Don't cry" One of the men said patronisingly "It won't hurt...That much" both of them laughed at the sick joke.

"LET GO OF ME" She'd found her voice, and then her legs. She squirmed and kicked out of the first man's hold, and when she was finally free of him, ran as quickly as she could down the road, round the corner, but someone had been running towards her, and they collided.

After hearing her cries Kakashi changed his route down around the corner where he'd heard the screams. She fell straight into him, and upon recognising him she fell deeper into his chest. Crying so much it left his shirt dripping wet.

"Sakura, what happened?" He held her closer, whatever happened she was at the point of hysteria and Kakashi just couldn't let that go. But before the girl could even stammer a reply, the two men came bounding around the corner.

"C'mon pinkie, don't be like that." Kakashi knew now what she had been running from, he cursed under his breath. He knew she'd been trying so hard and these cretins had to go and ruin it because they wanted to have some 'fun'. He was in the right frame of mind to beat the crap out of these guys for even attempting to do something_ that_ disgusting.

"How about the two of you piss off, and if I catch you trying any shit like this again, I won't be held responsible for your medical bill, alright?" Sakura had been completely taken by surprise; this Kakashi was completely different from the one who'd been her sensei. But the two men took off so quickly that it was impossible to see where they went.

It was not something Kakashi had been proud of, but he had got himself a reputation when he younger of being able to take down anyone who'd got in his way. Although that wasn't who he was anymore, his reputation preceded him, and the stories seemed to carry on long after he stopped fighting. Both of them men recognised him straight away, _well at least they won't go near her again._ The man looked down at the still whimpering girl; he stroked the top of her head and quietly asked if she was okay.

"I-I was so scared" she managed to spit out eventually.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you go to work today" Sakura nodded in reply "I'll walk you home, I'll call them if you like, telling them what happened?"

"Yes please" She squeaked, if it wasn't for his exceptional hearing, Kakashi probably wouldn't have heard her. Clinging onto his arm, Sakura showed him where she lived. When they arrived at her house she fumbled with her keys, she'd never been so shaken up. Kakashi grabbed her hands and took the keys. After opening the door for her, she ran into living room and sat down with her face in her hands. The man had no time to realize that he was actually _in_ her house, but instead sat down next to Sakura and put his arm around her shoulder. He couldn't begin to imagine what was going through her head; she must have been so scared.

After 10 minutes of cradling her in his arms, telling her that they weren't going to come near her again. She looked up and apologised for being so weak and for crying so much.

"It doesn't make you weak if you're scared, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened, so I can ring the cafe"

The girl nodded wearily and proceeded to explain what happened, breaking out in tears at the end. Kakashi simply nodded and held her closer, he rang up the cafe, and told them what happened.

"Your boss said that you were due some time off, so they're giving you the next three weeks, okay?" The girl nodded.

"Thank you so much" she sniffled.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, Sakura had stopped crying, and Kakashi was attempting to make sense of how he actually got in the house in the first place.

"I think I should be going..." The man finally mumbled. He hoped that maybe she'd need him there for closure or something, so that he could spend a little extra time with her.

"K- Kakashi?"

"What's wrong Sakura?" The girl was looking down at her feet, fiddling her skirt.

"Could you please stay with me for a little while longer, my parents don't get home till a lot later and I would really appreciate some company right about now." Inwardly the man smiled. She needed his help, and after making it so clear that she could handle herself, he felt like an exception that Sakura had chosen. He felt almost special, until he realised that she would be acting this way if she'd ran into anyone else she knew

"Sure thing, Sakura" He sat back down.

"Would you like some tea or something?" The girl whispered

"If that's not too much trouble" He felt bad for asking for tea, but he knew it would give her something to do, to take her mind of what happened. 5 minutes later she walked out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and a few cakes.

"Thank you" The man said quietly, he was going to have to be very tentative with her for a while.

* * *

><p>Finally, some action.<p>

He's in her house :3 I couldn't help ma self D:

Anyway, yeah, Reviews would be helpful to make me write more interesting stuff.

I don't know yet but I might make Kakashi topless in the next chapter and blame in on his 'shirt being too wet' or maybe just because I'm a pervert...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kakashi had been at Sakura's house for a good hour by this point. They'd been watching a documentary on the history of antibiotics, they hadn't been watching it, but they'd been talking. They weren't having a conversation about anything in particular, just about everything. In that hour they'd learnt more about each other than they had done in the three years Kakashi had been her teacher. However, Sakura still had a few questions to ask him, about how differently he'd behaved when she'd run into him.

"Kakashi, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot" The man settled down further into his seat.

"Well, when I ran into, you seemed different; I don't know how to explain it..."

The man sighed; he'd expected something like this. She would understand, wouldn't she? He scratched the back of his head, and rested his hand on his chest, just thinking about his past made him remember all the scars and beatings. But as he reached down to his shirt, he realised that it was still a little damp.

"My shirt's still wet" he mumbled subconsciously.

"Sorry" Sakura mumbled in reply. He looked up suddenly; he hadn't realized that he had insulted her.

"Don't worry about it; a few tears won't kill me" He laughed nervously.

"I'll get you one of my dad's shirts, it's my fault it's all wet."

"Oh n-"But before he could even finish his sentence the girl had already ran up the stairs. He slumped back in his seat; he'd made her feel bad about crying. What was wrong with him, he knew he'd have to be tentative about what he said to her, or was subconsciously trying to sabotage any type of relationship they had.

Sakura rifled through her father's clothes, he wasn't the smallest man at the moment, so she'd have to find one of his older shirts. Then she saw one of his old white t-shirts, she supposed it would have to do.

As she walked down the stairs, she could hear Kakashi cursing under his breath. She wondered what he could be annoyed about.

"Idiot, idiot, haven't you learnt to think _before_ you speak!" He smacked his palm to his face.

"Here" the girl handed over the shirt.

"You didn't have to..." The man replied humbly, without thinking he began removing his shirt. He'd become so comfortable in her presence that the man didn't notice Sakura was still standing in front of him.

He removed his shirt slowly, a blush drifted onto Sakura's cheeks. She quickly decided to clear up the cups and plates that were on the table beside her; she knelt down and began to put them on the tray. She heard a soft _phump_ beside her; it was the shirt that Kakashi had been wearing. She looked up and saw him standing topless. She was surprised by how muscular he was. He had broad toned shoulders, and well defined muscles, for someone who was probably in his thirties, he was very fit. Her face was bright red, this wasn't the first time she'd seen someone topless, but it was the first time she'd been breathless seeing something like this. Her heart was racing. She attempted to take in every detail of his chest, every contour and muscle. When he finally pulled down his shirt, Sakura quickly turned and walked into the kitchen. Kakashi was slightly confused to why she walked of so quickly, he picked up the shirt, he figured he would leave now; she could manage herself from now. He wondered whether giving her his number if she needed help was a good idea.

He opened the door into her kitchen, and didn't expect her to be coming out at the same time.

Sakura fell straight on top of him, she had been so determined to get back out in the living room she hadn't realized that she'd walked with such force. She'd fallen straight into his chest, face first. He hadn't been prepared for it, because he couldn't see anything like that coming. Sakura looked up at him, face blushing as she did.

"S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to-"She climbed off him, slowly.

"That's alright, I hadn't expected you to be there, I guess I was taken by surprise" He laughed nervously, even when he was taken by surprise, no one was strong enough to push him over. Maybe he wanted her to? The girl got up and offered him, her hand. Kakashi took it willingly.

The both stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Sakura took in his warm smell. She just couldn't let go of his hand. She desperately wanted to hold him longer. Kakashi didn't flinch either, didn't move at all. They both stood there, neither of them saying anything, neither of them needing to. Kakashi couldn't _really _justify what he wanted to do next, but he decided to do it anyway. He wasn't her teacher anymore, this was perfectly acceptable.

He pulled the girl into his chest; with his free hand he wrapped it around her waist. Her shirt had been so baggy that he hadn't expected her waist to be so small, but it only allowed him to pull her closer. Sakura didn't expect him to do that. He used to be one of her teachers; she didn't know how to react to it. But she didn't pull away; instead she let her head rest on his chest. She listened to the rhythmical beating of his heart. However strange it looked, however wrong it may have been. It felt so right to the two of them. Kakashi couldn't help but take in her smell. Her strawberry scented shampoo, her flowery perfume. He bent his neck, so his head could rest on the side of her neck. Their hand broke loose. Kakashi firmly placed his hand in the middle of her shoulder blades; and Sakura wrapped both around his neck.

'_She's so small, I'm going to do my back some damage'_ the man pondered, he decided the best option was to lift her up slightly. He tightened his grip on her; she sighed slightly, but just wrapped her arms around his neck even more. As her feet were lifted off the ground her heart skipped a beat, she'd never been embraced so tightly. Kakashi stood upright, her weight felt so comfortable in his arms. The girl sighed heavily in his ear. He knew he would have to leave, although he didn't want to leave he knew he had too.

"I have to go" He whispered, she nodded in response.

He decided to write down his number for her.

"If you ever need help, or just some company don't hesitate to call alright?" Sakura smiled, and nodded. She didn't understand what just happened, but she knew she would go to any length for it to happen again.

As she walked him to the door, the girl wondered if she could do anything like he'd done. Sakura opened the door slowly and as he left the house, she realised what she could do.

"Kakashi..." The man turned to face the girl "Thank you for staying with me..."

She stepped outside; she placed her hands on his chest and stood up on her tiptoes. As slowly as she could, taking in his every smell, she left her lips trace the side of his cheek, until she found the top of his cheek bone. Softly, the girl laid a small kiss down.

"I really appreciated it..." She smiled slightly, blushing at what she'd just done.

"No problem" The man stood, with his jaw hanging slack, he had _not_ expected her to be so intimate with him.

The pinkette watched him walk down the road before going inside; she closed the door and slid down onto the floor. The girl giggled, it had been so easy to flirt with him, and it came so naturally. He'd made her completely forget about whatever had happened before all of this. _'What a brilliant feeling'_

* * *

><p>Action, finally.<p>

I know, I know, 12 chapters for a peck on the cheek.

PROGRESS TAKES TIME, and I think I'm probably the person who wants the smutty stuff to happen the most.

I'm such a pervert -_-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sakura had been lying in bed for at least half an hour before she figured it would be a good idea to start getting ready. She took extra time to do her hair, makeup, and picking out an appropriate outfit. The girl settled with a miniskirt and a pink tank top. She clipped a few strands of her back in plaits, and decided she had enough time to paint her nails.

By the time she'd finished getting ready, she'd missed breakfast and lunch. It was nearly one 'o' clock, she didn't expect Naruto to be on time, so she grabbed a few cookies. The girl then downed a glass of milk, and went back upstairs to brush her teeth. From her bathroom she heard the doorbell ring, followed by several knocks on the door.

The pinkette strolled down the stairs and opened the door. Naruto had been so nervous about going on a date with her; he'd forgotten to put pants on before he walked out the door, and had to be reminded that it sometimes helped to wear pants on a date.

"Hey" The boy said blushing "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to find my shoes, come in for a sec" She beckoned the boy into her house and told him to just wait in the living room; he did as he was told and sat down on the sofa.

'_Now where are those shoes_' Sakura rifled through mountains of shoes she kept in her closet, she pulled out the left red pump she'd been looking for, '_now where is righty?_' After a failed few minutes of looking in her room, the girl decided to go downstairs. She entered the living room; Naruto was staring at the photos of Sakura that were on the shelf.

He was smiling slightly "Hey is this you?"He pointed at a photo of a small girl with pink hair, which went way past her knees.

"Yeah, it is, but that was when I was like 7" The girl giggled.

"How come your hair is so much shorter now?" Sakura looked down at her feet; she desperately tried to forget about what happened in before she moved here. It had been a long time since she'd thought about it.

"Sakura?" Naruto couldn't understand why she wasn't saying anything, but he didn't want her to stop talking.

"Oh sorry" the pinkette looked up and smiled at the blonde "I was just thinking about something" The boy nodded. He laughed suddenly.

"Are you going out with just one shoe?" Sakura glanced at the red shoe in her hand, and laughed.

"I was just looking for the other one" The girl bent down and looked under the sofa.

"Do you need some help?" Sakura nodded.

They both spent five minutes looking around the living room and kitchen for Sakura's other shoe, before Naruto lifted it triumphantly in the air, like a trophy.

"Found it!" He beamed a smile over at Sakura. She walked over to him and attempted to take it out of his hand, but he quickly snatched it up and held it above her head. He flashed a cheeky smile; she pouted slightly and folded her arms around her chest.

"Meany" She said through pursed lips, but the blonde just giggled at her. The girl jumped up slightly but the boy just put the shoe further out of her reach.

"No fair, you're so much taller than me!" But the boy just laughed even more, she knew that he was only teasing, but she didn't like it when people made her feel small. The girl grabbed one of the pillows on her couch, and hit him in the stomach. The boy dropped the shoe behind him and stole the pillow from her hands. She desperately tried to fight back, but he was taller and stronger than her.

After ten minutes they had both collapsed on the floor laughing. Sakura wiped away a tear, and rolled over onto her front. "Ca-can I have my shoe back now!" She said mid laughter. The boy got onto his feet and retrieved the shoe; he walked over to Sakura, who was now sat on the sofa. He slipped the shoe onto her foot, the girl blushed. She stood up quickly "We should probably get going now!"

The blonde nodded, and they made their way out of the door and down the road.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS PLS.<p>

This one is very short, because I have a festival to go to, and stuff.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kakashi knew he couldn't refuse when Kurenai and Asuma asked him to look after their daughter. They both had to go visit relatives abroad, and Asuka got severely travel sick, so they decided to get Kakashi took look after her for a few days. It wasn't that the man didn't like her, but she spent so long clinging to him that after a while he just needed some personal space. But also that she seemed to have a limitless reserve of energy, so Kakashi knew he would have to try and tire her out so she would leave him a few hours of sleep.

He heard that there was a festival from one of the other teachers. He figured it would be a good idea; it would tire her out and because it was in the next town he wouldn't see anyone that he knew.

"KAKA"

"Yes, Asuka"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we'll be there in a minute"

The man didn't understand why Asuka had to be so loud. Or why her hands were always sticky, well to be honest he didn't understand children at all. Which didn't help; seeing as every time Kakashi went to visit, Asuka refused to leave him alone.

"I'm hungry!"

'_You're always hungry' "_We can get some food at the festival"

"But I want food now!"

Kakashi chose to ignore it because he knew couldn't say anything to stop her from complaining; instead the man lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Can you see the festival now?"

"YEAH IT'S SO PRETTY"

The man smiled, he didn't understand children, but he knew how to make Asuka happy. And as her godfather that's all he really needed to know.

* * *

><p>Sakura really didn't know <em>where<em> this festival was, she knew it was in the next town, but not specifically where. Instead she took to walking a step behind Naruto.

"Where did you hear about this festival?"

The blonde smiled "My dad and godfather used to take me..." Sakura didn't want to pry into his personal life, so she left it at that. It took them half an hour to walk there, the girl knew it wouldn't be any different from any other festival she's been to, but it had been so long since she went to one that she'd almost forgotten how beautiful they were. There were ribbons and flowers hanging from every available space. There was music playing further in, and even from the outside she could see people dancing. The blonde noticed her starring around her, with her eyes opened wide and a smile plastered across her face.

"Having fun already? We haven't even got to the good parts yet!"

The girl turned around to face him "There's more!"

"Yeah, haven't you ever been to one of these things before?"

"Of course, but it's been so long, that I'd forgotten how brilliant they were!" The girl flashed him a smile "I'm really glad I came!"

* * *

><p>"Can I have one of d'ose?" The little girl gestured to some expensive looking pastries, Kakashi grimaced '<em>Of course she would chose something that would cost more than I have in my wallet' <em>

"How about those, over there" the man bargained.

"NO I want d'ose!" Asuka shouted, grabbing Kakashi's sleeves.

"Asuka, don't do that"

The little girl groaned and stormed off. But the festival had become so crowded, that within a few minutes of attempting to follow her. Kakashi had lost Asuka among the crowd.

* * *

><p>Naruto had insisted on wining Sakura as many stuffed toys as she could carry, he'd only been successful once so far. It was a medium sized penguin, with a red bow tie. The girl didn't really want it, but Naruto had been so determined to get it that she wasn't going to tell him not to.<p>

"Should we go get some food I'm starving" The boy rubbed his stomach and smiled at the pinkette, she nodded in return. As they walked to the food stalls, Sakura noticed a small girl with a pink ribbon in her long hair, she was crying over next to a ramen stall.

"I think that little girl has lost her parents, we should go over and see if she's okay" Naruto nodded and they made their way over, the little girl continued to cry.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Sakura bent down so she was level with the girl.

She shook her head "I walked off from Kaka and now I can't find him!"

"Is Kaka your brother?"

"No, he's my godfather, mommy and daddy went on a plane to see their family but I couldn't go so I have to stay with Kaka for a while" The girl began to cry more "But I-I don't know where he is!"

"Oh don't cry, it'll be ok, we'll help you find Kaka" Sakura smiled sympathetically at the girl "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Asuka" The girl sniffled in response.

"Asuka? What a pretty name, I'm Sakura and this..." The pinkette gestured behind her "is Naruto" The blonde flashed the little girl a reassuring smile. Asuka smiled slightly "Now Asuka, where was the last place you saw him?"

"Over near d'cake stand" The girl pointed over in the direction.

"Okay, we'll look there first" Sakura handed the penguin to Naruto, and took the little girl's hand. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her time, but she couldn't just leave Asuka all on her own.

"ASUKA!" the three of them turned around to see a very breathless Kakashi running towards them. The little girl suddenly burst into tears;

"I'm so sowy Kaka I- I didn't mean to get lost!" Asuka let go of the pinkette's hand and ran straight into Kakashi's arms, where he then lifted her up so she could ran her arms around his neck.

"Silly girl" he whispered, loud enough for only Asuka to hear. The girl sniffed, "Sowy" she repeated solemnly.

"Kakashi?" She didn't realise that Kakashi was the man the little girl had been referring to, this made it immensely awkward for the two of them seeing as the last time they'd seen each other, Kakashi had swept her up in his arms, the girl put her had to her now burning cheeks, _'of course I'm blushing' _

"Sakura, I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yeah, she's on a date with me!" Naruto interrupted defensively. Kakashi looked over at Sakura for conformation; she nodded slightly while looking at her feet. A sigh escaped the man's lips, he'd thought that something was developing between them, but she obviously just acted that way with everyone.

"What's your pengin called?" Sakura looked up at the little girl, she smiled.

"I don't know, we haven't named it yet, could you help us?"

"YAH, its name could be...Bluey comrad!" Sakura laughed aloud.

"What an inventive name!" Asuka smiled shyly as her head found its way next to Kakashi's neck. The man smiled down to her. But Naruto glared at Kakashi, this had been his first date with Sakura, but the man had let the little girl out of his sight and now they had to be there with them, instead of alone together.

"Hey, Sakura should we go get some food now?" The blonde interrupted.

"Sure, I'm starving" She turned back to Kakashi and Asuka "You guys want to come grab some food with us?"

Kakashi turned down to Asuka "Well, would you like some food?" The little girl nodded

"Ramen!"

* * *

><p>Eh XD Festivals give me sunburn, js. D:<p>

REVIEWS PLS, they would be very helpful and stuff

Okay, thanks, bai3


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After finishing their ramen the four of them wandered around the festival, Asuka marvelled at every shiny thing she saw, but kept very close to Kakashi. Not letting go of his hand once.

"Can we go on the tea-cups?" The two boys grimaced; they both knew that they wouldn't be able to fit in those small things. Sakura however was still relatively small, and could possibly fit in one. The pinkette looked up to the two guys; it was obvious that she would have to go on with Asuka.

"I don't think these two will fit in them, but don't worry I'll go on with you" The little girl smiled up at Sakura, and reached for her hand.

The pinkette knew she looked completely foolish and out of place on the teacup, but little Asuka was having so much fun. That Sakura couldn't help laugh along with her; the girl looked over at Naruto and Kakashi, who were both laughing at how strange she looked. When the ride was finally over and both of the boys had finished laughing at Sakura, they all made their way in the direction of the music.

Asuka continued to hold Sakura's hand when they got off, but also wanted to hold Kakashi's, so they were dragged into standing, almost, side-by-side. Naruto wasn't too happy with it, but he wasn't going to say anything to upset Asuka. So he just set his face in a foul expression and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sakura knew that he was annoyed; she wished she could do something about it, but she was too busy with Asuka.

"Can I go up on your shoulders Kaka?"

"Sure thing Asuka" The little girl released Sakura's hand, she heard Naruto sigh slightly as he inched closer to her. The pinkette giggled, she never realised that the blonde had been so determined to spend the day with her.

After watching some performances at the small stage, Sakura decided that it was probably time for her to get back home.

"Naruto"

"Hm, What is it Sakura?"

"I think I should be going now"

"Oh, uhm do you want me to walk you home?"

"Would you mind?" The girl laughed, after what happened yesterday, she didn't feel like walking anywhere on her own. The blonde nodded "Sure, I'll walk you back" A smile appeared on his face, now he would _finally_ get to spend some time with the girl.

"Well, I'll just tell the other two that we're going, wait here okay?"

Asuka was still on Kakashi's shoulders, when Sakura approached them.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm? Yes Sakura"

"Naruto and I are leaving now"

"Really? So soon?"

"Why are you going now Sakura?" Asuka interrupted, it dawned on Kakashi that the girl would still be shaken up from her run in with those cretins. But just as Naruto had been so determined to spend time with her, Kakashi was probably just as motivated.

"Well I suppose it's time for us to get back to, we we'll walk back with you" Sakura smiled unintentionally, something about it made her happy. But it certainly didn't make the blonde ecstatic when he saw the three of them walking towards him. The boy couldn't understand how or why Sakura had become such good friends with one of ex-teachers, but this had been his date with her. Something he'd wanted for a while and this guy had to ruin the little time he could spend with her, he didn't really know Kakashi, but he certainly didn't like him.

Naruto lived in the opposite direction to Sakura, so it would take him an hour and a half to get back to his house after walking Sakura home. The boy sighed, and pushed his hands back into his pockets. The pinkette knew that he was probably annoyed that he didn't get to spend a lot of time with her. Maybe she could compromise.

The girl hung back, to walk along side him, she slipped her arm around his. He turned up to look at her, but she continued to look forward.

"Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"I know that you live like nowhere near me and we've been walking around all day. Would you like to come back to mine, I'll get some cakes out" The girl smiled, she knew that maybe with that, he wouldn't think it was such a waste to ask her out.

The boy's face lit up with a smile, he nodded rapidly. "What kind of cake you got?" The boy asked jokingly.

Kakashi wasn't going to pretend like he hadn't heard their conversation, he wasn't going to pretend like it didn't annoy him how childish that boy was being, and how Sakura had almost instinctively gone to placate him. It didn't concern him whether he'd interrupted their date or not, if that boy really liked Sakura he should have asked her out sooner.

"Kaka, I'm hungy again" The man smiled.

"Sure what do you want?"

"CAKE"

"Alright we'll get you some cake!"

Behind him Kakashi could here Sakura and Naruto talking about food. The girl was still on his arm, and Naruto was taking full advantage of her affection. The man knew that he was jealous of Naruto, but he realised that Asuka had to come first.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Kakashi and Asuka left, Naruto felt like he was able to start talking more freely. He desperately wanted to talk about the photo he saw of Sakura with long hair; he wondered why her hair was shorter now.

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing"

"I don't want to poke my nose into your business, but why did your hair get shorter when you moved here?"

The girl sighed, the only people who knew about why she moved and why her hair was short, was Ino and Hinata. It wasn't that she never wanted to tell anyone, but she never brought it up, so no one ever asked.

"Well, before high school, I lived a few towns over. No one really like me at my old school, the girls always used to tease me for my long, pink hair. I used to get really upset, and one day the principal found me, until then I hadn't told anyone I was being bullied, so when someone did find out all the people involved got severely punished. I thought that it was the end of it, but when I went to school the day everyone was back at school, some girls pretended to be nice to me. They asked me to go into the bathroom with them, so I went in. But on the girls grabbed me, she held me down, while another girl cut off all my hair. You see it may look short now, but...when they did it, my hair was a short as yours."

The boy reached up to touch his hair, _'As short as mine?'_

"Then another girl go out some paint from her bag, and threw it all over me, they kept shouting 'snitch, snitch, snitch' at me. I stayed in the bathroom for the whole day, and cried. I went home and my parents decided that it had gone on long enough, so they moved me here."

The boy stopped walking, "Why would someone do that to you?"

"Believe me; if I knew that I would have sorted it out, but anyway I'm happy now so don't worry about it" she waved it off and smiled at the blonde "Honestly"

Naruto moved quickly towards her, she gasped as he swept her up in a bear hug. With a frown set on his face, he said "If anyone tries to do that to you again, I'll beat the shit out of them" The girl nodded, his face was so close hers that she was startled by his closeness. They walked in silence after that, Naruto kept the angry expression on his face, and Sakura surprised that telling him about it got him so annoyed.

As they entered the house, Sakura thought about putting a movie on or something, that way neither of them would have to talk any more about her.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll go put some tea on" The blonde nodded. 10 minutes later the girl entered the living room with a tray of tea and some cakes, a wave of déjà vu washed over her, she began to remember when Kakashi had been there, how intimate they'd been together. Her heart began racing, just thinking about the man made her cheeks flush and her heart beat a mile a minute. The girl turned to Naruto;

"How about you put a movie on?"

'_A movie?'_ the boy thought. He smiled inwardly, in a dark room, with Sakura all to himself; he could finally make his move on her. Sakura however, had a completely different idea and interpretation of the situation. She thought it would be a good idea, seeing as neither of them would be talking about what happened.

The blonde picked out the most uninteresting movie he could find, to Sakura's surprise. They'd sat through half an hour of it, before Naruto attempted a _'move'_. He decided to go with the yawing-and-then-subtly-putting-his-arm-around-her move. Sakura may not be particularly learned in flirting, but she knew that it was one of the most clichéd moves in the book. She let out a very unlady-like snort, which the blonde boy failed to notice.

His next _'move'_ was to attempt to pull her closer to him, so he could then make the ultimate move, to kiss her. The girl was indifferent to his attempts, which only made him more determined. Finally he managed, will much effort, to get her close enough to him, so that he could easily take a kiss from her.

The movie was just about to finish. For Naruto, it was now or never. He turned to face her, she noticed and turned to face him _'What is he doing?' _The girl wondered.

"Sakura?" He whispered.

"Yes Naruto"

"Hold still for me?"

'_Oh no, oh no, please, don't'_ "Uhmm..."

"Please..." Even in the dark the girl could see the pleading expression Naruto wore on his face, sometimes the boy could be so charming and sweet. Sakura did as she was told, and stayed exactly where she was, she wouldn't have been able to move regardless of wanting to or not, the blonde had such a tight hold on her.

As tentatively as he could the boy inched closer to the pinkette's face. His lips brushed hers slowly, but he'd waited so long to kiss her that instinct kicked in, this time he moved in faster. She was hesitant to accept his affection. She noticed how soft his lips felt against hers, how innocently he kissed her, but how at the same time how much he was holding back. Unintentionally her hand moved up to the nape of his neck, his grip tightened on her.

But the moment was broken by someone ringing the doorbell. Sakura pulled away from the blonde "I'm going to go and see who's at the door, okay?" The boy nodded with a sigh, and when she'd left the room he cursed under his breath about how their kiss couldn't have lasted longer, but smiled about actually having kissed her.

Sakura felt her cheeks going bright red, as she walked to the door, she didn't know what would have happened if the doorbell hadn't rung. She really didn't want to think about it too much either.

* * *

><p>I don't know what was up with my last chapter, I needed to go get my haircut so yeah.<p>

Secondly, you guys, are awesome for you know, actually reviewing the poop I write.

(If any of you have tumblr you should totally like talk to me m'kay; .com/)

Yeah, but more reviews would be super spectacular awesome.

Okay, Thanks BAI3


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The girl opened the door, stood there was a man she'd never seen before, he was tall and blonde and there was something very familiar in the way he was smiling.

"I'm sorry about this but, you are Sakura Haruno right?"

"Uhm yeah I am"

"Okay, well I'm Minato, Naruto's father" So that's where she'd recognised him from; they had the same blue eyes, the same spiky blonde hair, the resemblance seemed so obvious now.

"I'm sorry to be coming by here but he left his phone on the table, and I needed to come find him, I saw your address on his phone and assumed he was here?"

"Yeah, he is, come in" The girl held the door open for Naruto's father, and walked him into the living room. The boy stood up quickly, waving his hands frantically "DAD WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The man laughed aloud at the boy, and waved him off playfully; "Your mother and I were getting worried when you didn't get back when you said you would, so I came here"

"DAD, I'm not a little kid I can take care of myself!" Naruto responded angrily.

"Oh right, I'm sorry you seem perfectly fine, but we were worried anyway, we decided we'd go out to dinner, but I didn't realise that you had a girlfriend, I feel almost like we should invite you too Sakura, I'm sure Kushina would love to meet you!" He smiled kindly at the girl, she blushed in response.

"YEAH, Sakura how about it?"

'_GO OUT TO DINNER? With Naruto and his family? I'm not even his girlfriend, today barely counted as a date, did it?' _What was Sakura supposed to do?

Both guys sensed her confliction;

"Your parents work late, how about you come out with us!" She turned to Naruto, how could he put her in a corner like this?

"Don't worry I'll pay" The blonde man beside her added.

"W-well I don't know, I mean I-"

"So it's settled then, I hope you like ramen Sakura"

'_What? She hadn't even said yes yet and they forced her into it' _The girl sighed, she now realised where Naruto got his blind determination from. As the girl went to put on her shoes and to grab her bag, she wondered how she'd got herself into this situation.

"Ready yet Sakura?" She heard Naruto call from the living room.

"Gimme a minute" She walked back to where they were both sitting; she noticed that Minato looked too young to be Naruto's father and more like his brother. They both looked up at her simultaneously, she nodded towards the door and they left her house.

They walked down the street, the two blondes talking about some sports game that Naruto had wanted to watch but missed because he was out with Sakura. The girl really didn't care much for it, but pretended to listen and smiled when they looked at her. She began to wonder if this was what Hinata did to her, but the girl then dismissed the idea on the basis of Hinata being a genuinely nice person.

Their destination was a small restaurant 10 minutes away from Sakura's house, waiting for them in the front of it, was a woman with long red hair and who seemed to be the same age as Minato. Sakura assumed that this was Naruto's mother; somehow, the girl had imagined her to be different, maybe blonde or something. But the woman standing in front of her was incredibly beautiful nonetheless; so much so that the pinkette couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her.

The woman looked over at Sakura with a surprised but happy expression, as the young girl walked over to her Kushina greeted her with a whole- hearted smile. The pinkette returned the sentiment;

"So your Naruto's girlfriend then, goodness you're even prettier than he made you sound!"

Beside her the two men laughed, Sakura blushed but continued smiling.

"Well shall we go in?" Minato finally interrupted.

As they walked into the cafe, Sakura contemplated running away as fast as she could, but instead settled with screaming it down the phone to Ino tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Overall, it had been a relatively good evening. Sakura had spent the night in between Kushina and Naruto. Occasionally she would talk to Naruto but, mainly spent her time talking to his mother. The woman joked about the next time they met she would have to show her the baby photos, and went on about how much Naruto spoke of Sakura and how glad the woman was to have finally met the girl. The pinkette played along with it all, telling the woman that they would have to go for tea some time, and exchange embarrassing stories about Naruto, to which Kushina replied 'Oh, I haven't had a day out in years!'<p>

And as Sakura walked home, she almost regretted that the night had to be over. But nothing could last forever, and she was just happy that the night hadn't been a complete disaster after all. However strange it was, maybe being Naruto's girlfriend wouldn't be too bad, but as she thought this an ache ran through her. '_Kakashi' _Why had she thought of him?

A realisation dawned upon her almost consecutively to that; technically she had a romance with two guys; Kakashi and Naruto. But then there was Sasuke, even with his strange ways of showing it, he liked her too. She'd become one of those girls from those clichéd mangas, where the girl is playing five different guys but who is too stupid to realise it. She would not become one of those girls, she utterly despised that. She refused to believe that she was doing that, she refused to do that to anyone. The girl cursed under her breath, how did she get sucked into a situation like this?

The pinkette strolled into her house, knowing that it was too cruel to play these three men like they were her toys. It wasn't her right to just chose one like that, but she needed _help_. Her parents wouldn't understand, they'd been together since they were sixteen. So they wouldn't know what to do. Then she remembered what Kakashi had said, "If you ever need help, or just some company don't hesitate to call alright?" It seemed absurd but maybe he could help her sort out this mess, he looked like the type of person who would know more about it, than she does.

'_Tomorrow'_ Sakura contemplated as she fell down onto her bed, Ino would have to wait this all needed to be sorted before she could gossip about it.

* * *

><p>Okay so I though I might introduce the parents seeing as I wanted to play around with the characters a bit more (and No I don't mean in the sexual sense...)<p>

Honestly, I know that the likely hood of something like that happening is like 1 in a billion, but something needed to happen, and she needed a reason to go and see Kakashi.

Here's my little rant; I hate it when the female lead plays like 20 guys and is all like 'Omg, dfhdjkfgbksnszbdcf i like penis blahblahblah'

Finally, you guys are to awesome, keep up the awesome reviews and you should all definitely follow me on tumblr and talk to me about stuff .com/

Okay I'm going to go now because I know that this is all irrelevant and distracts from the story which is the whole point of this poop that I've been writing okay BAI 3


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sakura had barely managed to get a good five hours of sleep, before she decided that it was late enough in the morning to ring Kakashi. She hadn't really planned what she was going to say, but she knew that somehow he would get the gist of what she was trying to get across. But first she was going to procrastinate as much as possible, in order to prolong the ordeal. The girl was never good at confronting anyone with her problems, but she refused to be one of those clichéd manga characters.

The pinkette stood by the phone, with the man's number in her hand. '_Do it now, or you won't do it at all' _the girl hesitated, but she put the numbers in regardless. The phone was ringing, she was hoping that maybe he wasn't there, maybe he'd gone out.

"Hello"

The girl stammered "Uhm-uh, Hi it's Sakura"

"Oh Sakura, Is everything ok?"

"Uhm well, I-you see, uhm that well..." The girl couldn't help it, she didn't know how to say it or maybe she should just say tell me him and get it over with.

"Sakura, take it slowly"

As the girl began to think about it all more clearly, she realised that it was silly to ask for his help, when she should really just deal with the situation herself;

"You know what, it's honestly something I'm being silly about I'm sorry I disturbed you..."

"Sakura, hold on a moment, I gave you my phone number so you could ring me if you were having any problems, and I know you're not the type of girl to take advantage of that, so you've obviously got a problem. Tell me and I'll see what I can do to help you out."

The pinkette was flattered that Kakashi actually cared about her; it almost made her forget that she'd rung him for a reason. Then a familiar ache came over her, she felt a need to be near him. Like she had been when he'd been in her house. She couldn't explain it, but the girl _needed _him to be near her.

"I just I-"

"Look, it seems you're having trouble telling me over the phone, how about I come over there?"

"Oh uhm, I would-I mean...if it's not too much trouble!"

"It's no trouble, but Asuka would have to come to, she's staying with me and I can't leave her here."

"That's fine, really"

"I'm glad, she won't stop talking about you and keeps asking next time she'll see you!" The man laughed down the phone, Sakura felt a slight shiver down her spine as he did '_What a wonderful laugh'_

"We'll come by in a couple of hours?"

After putting down the phone, Sakura ran around the house; cleaning up, washing and putting the dishes away. She didn't know why she was doing it, but understood that she wanted had specific feelings for Kakashi and that was a good enough reason to make her house look spotless. The pinkette then quickly showered and dressed, the girl figured that they wouldn't arrive for a while, and because she knew that Asuka liked cake, Sakura would use the time to bake for them.

She put the small cakes into the oven, and went off to make the icing. Sakura wasn't a particularly talented cook, but she'd spent so much time baking with her mother when she was younger, that she always enjoyed doing it because it gave her a sense of comfort and familiarity.

The doorbell rang as she was mixing the icing ingredients. Looks like she had estimated the time they would be there wrong. As the girl walked to the door she realised she still had her frilly pink apron on, she didn't mind wearing it, but she wondered what Kakashi's reaction would be.

"SAKURA" The little brunette leapt at her, the pinkette smiled down at the little girl, before she beckoned the two of them into her house. From behind her she thought she'd heard Kakashi snicker at her apron, but she chose to ignore it.

"I smell cakes, Sakura, are you making us cake?" Asuka questioned, Sakura nodded in response;

"I was just making them as you came"

"Have you iced them yet?"

"Asuka, don't be rude" Kakashi called from beside Sakura.

"No, I haven't would you like to help me?"

An enthusiastic smile drifted onto the little girl's face "PINK ICING?"

"We can make some pink icing if you like"

"YEAH YEAH" Sakura led the girl into her kitchen, Kakashi casually followed them. She pulled out the ingredients Asuka would need to make the icing and started her off making it. When the little brunette was busy, Kakashi leaned over to Sakura;

"Thank you, Asuka can be a handful sometimes; it's nice to have someone to share the load with" Sakura turned and smiled to the man.

The cakes had been in for 15 minutes; Sakura took them out and placed them on the side;

"Can we ice them now?"

"Not quite yet, they need to cool first" The little girl slumped in her chair impatiently, Kakashi rolled his eyes. Sakura figured that Asuka was very impatient and that it wasn't the first time the man had to witness one of her silent, impatient tantrums.

When they were finished cooling, the pinkette placed down the cakes in front of Asuka. The little girl blobbed down the icing on each cake. Sakura grimaced at the mess the little girl was making; she was going to make Kakashi help her clean up. As the little brunette presented Sakura with her first cake, she bit into it greedily; the pinkette hadn't had breakfast and was hungry for any food she could get. Kakashi ate the next one with more hesitancy, like the cake had suspicious things in it, but was surprised to find that despite the abundance of pink icing the cake itself was actually pretty decent.

"WELL! Aren't they d-de-dilishus?" Asuka said proudly, the two of them nodded in unison.

"Very, Asuka you should bake some more with me sometime" The little girl sat back in her seat and nodded rapidly.

"How about you two go in the living room, I'll bring in some tea and the cakes ok?"

"I don't like tea; I only like juice, do you have any juice Sakura?" Kakashi frowned at the little girl, he'd specifically told her to be well behaved and not ask for too much. But Sakura nodded patiently and responded;

"Of course I do, I'll bring some in for you in a special big girls cup, okay?" Contended with that response Asuka rushed into the living room, Kakashi turned to the pink-haired girl.

"You're spoiling her; I won't be able to keep up with the standards you're setting." But Sakura just smiled sweetly in response, she was too busy contemplating whether talking to him now about her problem would be a good idea.

"Kakashi, can we talk now?"

"Of course, I was just about to suggest the same thing" She slid down into her seat in front of the kitchen table.

"You know how I was with Naruto yesterday..."

"Yes"

"He kept saying that we were dating, but honestly I don't want to..."

"So...tell him you don't want to"

"That's part of it, I told him that I really only want to be his friend, but he's just so determined, and then when we got back to mine yesterday his dad ended up coming here to find him, then they invited me to go have dinner with them, seeing as 'I'm his girlfriend'"

The man sighed; he didn't really understand her problem.

"And then there's Sasuke who also likes me, however strange he is at showing it...The problem is that, and I know I'm being ridiculous, but I don't want to be involved in a love triangle, I don't want to a Mary-Sue type of girl, so I need some help...I'm not really sure what I need help in doing, but I suppose that's half the trouble"

Kakashi laughed, Sakura frowned she'd come to him with a problem and he was laughing at her.

"Okay, I get your problem now, I suppose going out to dinner with Naruto's parent's must have been awkward but I think I've got a solution for you, okay?" The girl nodded

"You don't have to choose either of those guys okay, because not only do you not have to be put into that position, they shouldn't be the ones who have to be subjected to being chosen or not chosen, so here's your solution, now I mean this is probably going be sound selfish, but I think you shouldn't go chose either of them, call me crazy, I mean it is a pretty radical idea but I think you should choose..." The man shrugged "Personally, it's in both of our best interests if you chose me..."

Sakura stared wide eyed "You're crazy.."

* * *

><p>Lol, Uhm I like to think that perhaps Kakashi has a slightly eccentric side to him.<p>

Also, awesome review people, you are very awesome and stuff. But more would make me even happier and then I'll write more...

TUMBLR FOR PEOPLE WHO CARE (lol, none of you; .com/)

I know it may be completely unrealistic for it to happen, but the plot needed to move back on track, okay good BAI now3


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sakura still sat there staring at the man, nothing but questions ran through her mind; _'Why had he said that?' 'Where his feelings for her stronger than she'd once thought?' _Kakashi laughed quietly;

"I thought that you may react like this, it kind of makes me regret saying it, but I have now so I can't take it back so I better explain myself" The girl still couldn't wipe away the expression on her face, she knew that it was making the man nervous, but her surprise had taken complete control over her body.

"It is going to seem utterly ridiculous, because it is, but when I gave you that detention and you told me about wanting to be taken seriously, as someone who spent a lot of their child hood on their own, I really respect you for being so upfront, it was something I wasn't able to do. In fact, I got so pent up on being acknowledged that I ended up getting into a lot of fights, and creating a violent reputation for myself"

Sakura's expression changed, she realised now that might have been the reason he'd acted so different towards those men who had grabbed her. The girl touched her arms, the marks had long since gone, but she could still feel their hands on her skin.

"So, after the detention, I began to see that you were more than just one of those generic young women. You, Sakura, are a determined young woman and I really like that about you." The man smiled "I don't know what it is; maybe it's the fact that it would be so socially unacceptable to attempt to have a relationship with you, but it's probably the fact that I haven't met someone like you for the past 15 years. Someone who can admit when they're wrong however difficult it may be, someone who actually works hard and barely complains, even when the going gets tough. Sakura, you are genuinely an interesting person, and I'm not going to pretend like I'm not intrigued by you."

In the past, people had told her that they had a crush on her, but never in so much detail. He had complete control over his emotions and knew exactly why he liked her. The girl was such a control freak; she needed everything to be in order. She especially didn't like it when people were unorganised. But Kakashi was perfectly controlled, however slightly eccentric. But at least he wouldn't bore her.

"Sakura, I don't think you should go out with a little boy, who barely washes, and won't know how to treat you like you deserved to be treated. I think you should go with...me" The man shrugged and stared down at his hands, which were firmly planted on the table.

Sakura saw something in the man that hadn't been there before, humbleness. However much he tried to hide his face, the girl could see him blushing slightly. The pinkette didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to sit there and look at him, she wanted to just appreciate his face for a while. Take in every detail and line. Sure Naruto had been cute, and Sasuke was handsome, but Kakashi was positively charming.

"Say something Sakura..."

The girl contemplated for a moment, she would just go with the flow this time, she didn't feel the need to please him and if he honestly liked her than he would have to put up with all of her eccentricities. Anyway she was 17, the girl could make decisions of her own, and it could be worse. She'd heard stories of 15 year olds marrying men in their late 40's.

"Sure, you can take me out, when and where?"

The man's face lit up slightly, but he quickly hid it. "Asuka goes home tomorrow; I haven't been on a date in so long so I don't know what you kids now a days would count to be as a date"

"Anything really, I prefer to know what I'm going today" The man nodded in agreement;

"How about the movies, it may be clichéd but there's a movie I want to see"

"Hmm, what movie?"

"A horror movie, 'The House on the Hill', it's about a haunted house or something, I don't know"

"Sounds terribly clichéd" The girl responded casually, the man nodded and replied;

"Aren't they always?" Sakura laughed;

"Sounds like fun, should I meet you outside the cinema?"

"No, it's fine I'll come by here around 12?"

"Yep" the girl agreed.

Asuka came running into the kitchen; "I thought we were going into the living room to have cake and juice, why are you taking so long"

"Sorry Asuka, I'll get on it straight away" the pinkette turned to Kakashi "There are some old kids movies under the T.V, you can put one on for her if you like" He nodded, and took the little brunette girl back into the lounge.

'_A date with Kakashi will be nice'_ the girl thought as she walked back into the room. Kakashi had put a movie on, and Asuka was sat right in front of the television, the girl put the tray down on the coffee table and passed Kakashi his tea and Asuka her juice. She took her place on the sofa next to the grey-haired man, who then inched closer to her. She'd been in a similar situation with Naruto, but with Kakashi she actually wanted him to kiss her. The girl thought about how strangely their relationship had evolved in a matter of three weeks, but she didn't regret one moment of it. Despite how awkward it seemed at first. The only thing she was regretting was not making it clearer to Naruto that she didn't want to date him, because now she was going to have to 'break up' with him.

The girl sighed slightly; she just wanted to have a normal type of love life. The man looked over at the pink-haired girl, he put his arm around her, no tricks or moves were needed she knew his feelings for her. If she was going to reject him, she would've done it by now.

The girl allowed herself to fall into the man's chest, his familiar smell comforted her. Here, with him, she felt happier than she had done in a while.

* * *

><p>Uhm, yeah so; Le tumblr for anyone that <em>actually<em> cares (hai-kitty).tumblr .com -not with the brackets but it won't let me post it any other way

Reviews would be absolutely excellent, and would please me immensely.

Oh and you guys who have read my poop from the beginning, uhm I love you.

Alright, I don't have anything else to put it, if there's anything I'm missing or loose ends I haven't tied up then just like tell me, I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS...and introductions of other characters will be imminent, BAI3


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sakura hadn't seen the movie in at least seven years, and found she was laughing at how terrible it was. But Kakashi had watched films like this for a while and had created immunity to the stuff.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" The man whispered.

"Oh c'mon I mean it's just so awful" Sakura laughed in response; "You're not going to deny that are you?"

"No, I agree but Asuka is just going through a 'I-want-to-be-a-princess' phase so it's not like it's the worst one I've seen"

"Alright fair enough, my cousins were the same" She waved her hands in dismissal "But really, these films are telling little kids that if your unattractive then you won't find love or get married, it's sending a terrible message to them"

Kakashi smiled; "Well if that's the message their sending, then I don't think you're going to have any problems"

The girl blushed; "T-that's not the point..." she folded her arms over her chest, as the man laughed at her defensiveness.

"Shhh guys, your running the movie!" Asuka called from in front of them.

"Asuka, you mean ruining..." The man added casually

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Asuka left around five, when the little girl was busy tying her shoes, the man reached over to Sakura, and swept her up in his arms. He pressed his lips down gently on the top of her head; the girl blushed with the intimacy of the moment. The man laughed at her shyness and then whispered in her ear; "I'll see you tomorrow"<p>

After they left, Sakura found herself tracing the spot where the man had kissed her. It had been such a small gesture, but it had meant so much more. When she had kissed Naruto, it had been a standard kiss nothing to special. Nothing like how sweet Kakashi had been towards her.

The girl turned around, she now had to tackle the mess in the kitchen. Sakura rolled up her sleeves, she her face into a determined expression and stomped into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sakura had woken up at five; she knew he wasn't coming for a while. But she was so excited; it hadn't dawned on her just how happy she was about it. The girl had done everything that she could think of to make herself look extra nice, but she knew that the one person who could help her with this was Ino.<p>

The time was around 10 'o' clock, Sakura rang the girl's mobile knowing that she would have it close to her.

"Forehead, it's been ages any updates you need to will be in about?"

The familiarity of the girl's voice made her even happier, Sakura giggled slightly;

"Well of course, bare with me there's a lot you've missed out on, this may take a while"

The pinkette filled Ino in on every detail shoe could think of; from the very beginning to the very end and everything in-between. By the end the blonde could barely speak.

"FOREHEAD, you've certainly been busy haven't you!"

"That's not it; I've got a date, today, with Kakashi"

The blonde laughed down the phone; "I see, you need help, and I thought you were all high and mighty, and you're asking for my help?"

"Be quiet pig, I need you to help me out; I don't know what to do with my hair..."

"Well you're in luck; I'm not busy so I'll be there in 5 minutes. I don't trust you with doing your hair; it took me a good month to get you to do your makeup."

The girl hung up the phone, Ino could be really supportive at times, however many times she insulted her, Sakura knew that the blonde cared about her. Which, had always helped her through the toughest times in her life, especially when she'd first moved there.

* * *

><p>An especially short one, I'm going to bed now, I've got to go and help my Gran move tomorrow so if I'm up early enough I'll write a longer one before I go...Hopefully with some 'action'<p>

Okay goodbye now...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ino came and left within the hour, it hadn't taken her long to do Sakura's hair, seeing as there wasn't much of it. But the girl was begging to regret getting up so early, she had to resort to drinking coffee, which she wasn't too enthusiastic about but the last thing she wanted to do was to fall asleep half way through the movie. She was now sat in her kitchen nursing her drink, waiting impatiently for the doorbell to ring, and with every passing second she was beginning to think the man may not come at all.

The girl sighed and decided to check what was on T.V, she slumped down onto her sofa, and turned on the television. Sakura flicked through 50 channels before giving up and switching to a documentary on ants, within five minutes of watching the girl felt herself fall asleep. She woke up to some heavy knocks on her front door. '_Oh crap, I fell asleep, fuck. My make-up is probably ruined; crap, crap, crap, crap.' _The girl jumped to her feet and ran into the hallway mirror. Luckily her makeup was still intact, save for a few smudges, which she quickly wiped away with her hand. Sakura approached the door, she started to wonder how long had he been knocking on the door for.

"Hello Sakura, I was beginning to think you weren't going to answer the door" The man greeted jokingly

The girl cringed; "Were you waiting long?"

Kakashi laughed in response; "No I'm joking but what were you doing?"

"I fell asleep..." Sakura murmured.

"Well, you're awake now, so let's get going" The man pivoted on his left foot, and stuck out his arm so that the pinkette could slip her arm through. Sakura complied willingly.

Upon arriving the girl spotted a familiar blonde figure. '_Naruto' _Sakura tensed and tightened her grip on Kakashi's arm. The man looked down at her; "Is everything okay?" The pinkette looked up with a nervous expression, she shook her head; "Naruto's here!" Sakura pointed subtly over to where the blonde was standing. Kakashi drew in a breath, '_She still hadn't 'broken up' with him'_ the man thought.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to be quiet then"

Sakura threw him a hesitant smile, and they continued into the building. Fortunately, the line wasn't long, so they could get their tickets relatively quickly. But the same applied to Naruto; he spotted the girl almost immediately, her pink hair was a big giveaway. He ran over to the girl and grabbed her waist from behind. Sakura squealed slightly as the boy lifted her off the ground. When she was finally back on her feet she scowled at the blonde boy who was laughing loudly.

'_Perfect, I'll tell him now, before he sees Kakashi' _the girl thought.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, but first there's someone I want you to meet, okay?"

"Uhm, but it-"

Before Sakura could finish the blonde shouted over a slender boy; with red hair and blue eyes.

"Sakura, this is Gaara. Gaara this is Sakura"

The red-headed boy leaned forward to shake the girl's hand; Sakura smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you Sakura, Naruto just won't stop talking." The blonde nudged Gaara in the stomach and mouthed _'Shut the hell up'_. The pinkette laughed nervously in response, she really needed to tell Naruto but it seemed that he liked her more than she'd first thought.

"Naruto I really need to talk to you...can we go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, sure"

The two of them walked outside, the girl thought about the many different escape routes she could use. But she dismissed it; she was going to have to stand her ground this time.

"Naruto, your one of the nicest people I've met, and honestly I really enjoy hanging out with you but..." The girl paused, how would she put it to him, she hoped he wouldn't be too hurt.

"But I don't want to have the dating sort of relationship with you..." The blonde's eyes widened, he looked down at his hands, Naruto attempted to put on a smile. He'd thought that everything was finally going brilliantly.

"Uhm yeah, sure whatever..." He couldn't face her, the blonde turned to walk away but the girl grabbed his arm.

"Naruto, I wouldn't want it to go on any longer and for me to really hurt you, please you have to understand how much I like you...just not in _that_ way..."

He nodded in response; "Tell me something, Sakura...would I ever have a chance with you?"

"Uhm, well I don't know...maybe, you're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"Well, then..." The boy smiled widely "I won't be giving up any time too soon" The girl's eyes widened, and a blush flourished across her face.

"That's one of the things I really appreciate about you Naruto, you're so determined!"

"Of course, you're worth it Sakura..." the girl felt her face redden further.

The two of them walked back inside, Naruto was greeted by the red-headed boy. The three of them said their goodbyes as the two boys went off to see a movie. The girl looked around for her date, but failed to spot him, she checked her watch. The movie was going to start in 5 minutes and Kakashi had their tickets. A hand appeared on the pinkette's shoulder, the girl jumped in alarm.

"Don't worry just me, did you speak to Naruto?"

She nodded; "Yeah, I was surprised he told me that he hadn't given up on me yet..."

The man frowned slightly; "Well, that's good _I suppose_, anyway should we go in?"

Sakura took the man's arm as they walked in. They took two seats right at the back of the cinema; the room was relatively empty, save for a few people down at the front. Kakashi wanted them to as secluded as possible, from what he could remember going to the cinema was the perfect place to make any sort of moves.

Sakura wasn't the biggest fan of horror movies, but she wasn't going to be scared so easily. Although the girl hadn't expected there to be so much gore, instinctively the girl reached out to Kakashi's hand and squeezed hard. The man laughed quietly in response, but squeezed back to reassure the girl.

"I didn't know you were scared of films like these" he whispered.

"I'm not, I just...I'm not a fan of the gory sort of stuff"

"Ah, well, If you get to scared I'm right here" Kakashi teased, the girl released his hand and slumped back in her chair;

"You don't have to be mean..." The man frowned; she was very easily offended he would have to keep that in mind. He played with a bit of her hair that had fallen out from her clip. "I'm only teasing you Sakura, don't take it personally"

The girl 'hmphd' and the man sighed obviously. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to look directly at him. "Really, Sakura..."

The girl froze as the man moved in closer to her face. Kakashi placed his lips gently onto hers. After an abundance of small kisses, the man pushed in further, not taking a breath. Sakura let her hand rise to touch his cheek, but quickly moved it around to the nape of his neck. Kakashi slipped his tongue into her mouth; she accepted it greedily, letting him move past her teeth till he found her tongue. Their intimacy was interrupted by the movie's ending credits music. Sakura pulled away blushing;

"We should leave now..." The man nodded and took the pinkette's hand. They didn't speak again till they were walking outside of the building.

"Is there anything you want to do now?" Kakashi asked, but the girl shrugged. She didn't want the date to end now, but she didn't know how to say _'yeah lets go back to my house and make out'. _She sighed, '_Damn my teenage hormones...'_

"Well..." the man added "My house is pretty close..." He shrugged, the girl nodded vigorously.

The girl hadn't expected Kakashi's house to be so small, but she supposed that he wouldn't need much room seeing as he lived alone. He led her into the living room and told her to have a seat while he put on some tea. The girl did as she was told.

He walked back into the room holding two mugs; he passed on to Sakura and took his seat next to her. For ten minutes neither of them said anything, Kakashi didn't mind sitting in silence, but e was wondering whether he was boring her.

Kakashi put down his tea; he decided that he was going to make an effort with Sakura.

"So, what did you say to Naruto?" The man mentally, slapped himself, _'like that's going to make things any less awkward'_

"I just told him that I didn't think of him in _that_ way" The girl took a sip of her tea before putting it down.

The man smiled "And you think of _me_ in _that _way?"

Sakura blushed a bright red; "Uhm, well, hey, don't put me in a corner like this!" Kakashi laughed at how shy she was being before moving in to steal another kiss from her.

This time he moved in quickly, he knew that Sakura wouldn't pull away, which only encouraged him more. Sakura moved herself closer to the man, so she could wrap her arms around him comfortably. Kakashi pushed his tongue past her lips, and her teeth till he found hers. Sakura attempted to let as much as she could of the man in, she was greedy for all of him. The man smiled, it had been a while since he'd '_made-out' _with someone.

* * *

><p>Uhm, I was busy so this one took like two days to write.<p>

Le tumblr for anyone that _actually_ cares (hai-kitty).tumblr .com -not with the brackets but it won't let me post it any other way.

You people are too awesome for your own good, love you.

Yeah, I'll add more Gaara in later, he shall appear again!

LOL make-out session.

And finally, reviews would be much appreciated, m'kay thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

During the past week, Sakura had become much closer to Kakashi, she found out all about his past life. Of course there were still areas that were unknown to her, but she was happy that he'd told her so much. His openness allowed her to tell him a variety of different things about her. When she'd told him about her life previous to this place, his reaction was similar to Naruto's. But instead of swearing, he gave a stern look and said; "I'll make sure you never have to go through something like that again." The pinkette felt strangely reassured by the sentiment, knowing that she would have someone to look to if she ever got herself into trouble, made her feel more confident.

When Sunday came around, the girl relaxed at the end of a long week. She'd spent the previous day with her parents, who'd both arranged to surprise her with a fancy dinner out. The girl was delighted to spend the whole day as family. But it seemed she was beginning to have withdrawal symptoms. The girl figured the only way to solve it, was to ring the man up.

"Hello Sakura, how are you?" Just hearing the man's voice gave her a sense of ease.

"Ehhhh, save me..." She heard him laugh on the other end of the phone;

"Ever the melodramatic one Sakura, I have some food shopping to do, you can come with me."

"Okay, hurry up."Another laugh from Kakashi and they put the phone down. She knew that she was being childish, but sometimes the girl found it easier to just say what she wanted from him, instead of dropping indirect hints. He turned up at her door five minutes later, she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, but he promptly pulled her closer for a longer more passionate one on the lips. They walked down the street, Sakura hung on his arm, as he talked about some trivial things that he needed to buy. Sakura listened, content with just the sound of his voice.

It dawned on her that when he'd been her teacher his voice had helped her fall asleep, but now it relaxed and pleased her. How differently she now saw him, compared to how she'd once seen him. Sakura clung tighter to his arm, he smiled at the girl; "Did you have a good time with your parents yesterday?"

She nodded "It's not every day that I get to spend time as a family" Sakura saw the man frown slightly, she realised that she'd been insensitive. Kakashi didn't have any parents, and hadn't had any for a good many years. "But..." she quickly added "I missed you" The girl looked at him lovingly, he glanced down at her. He couldn't explain it; Sakura had a way of making him forgetting his problems, of making him happy, in a way that was different from everyone else.

"I missed you too"

After they'd finished the shopping they set off back to Kakashi's house. Sakura was talking about something with Ino, the man pretended like he was listening, but honestly wished she would stop talking so he could kiss her.

"Kakashi...are you paying attention..."

"Hmm, I'm sorry what?"

"Kakashi, pay attention, this is serious stuff..." The man looked at her doubtfully "Okay, so maybe it's not that important, but why are you so distracted?"

"I got lost on the track of life, Sakura, you should try it sometime"

"No, I'm fine with reality, it means I get to be here with you" the girl poked him in the stomach, and giggled slightly at his bemused expression. Before this Sakura heaved at the sight of 'lovey dovey' stuff, but it seemed pretty natural with Kakashi. This had scared her at first, but now it was becoming second nature.

They set down the shopping on the kitchen table, Sakura played around with her hair as she slumped down onto one of the kitchen chairs. She watched as he put away the food, the girl looked down and twiddled her thumbs. Sakura jumped when she felt the man's arms drape around her, she leant back into his chest and heard him sigh.

"Movie?" The girl nodded. Kakashi took the girl's hand and led her into the lounge. After he put the film on, Sakura invited him to sit close to her. The man did as he was told, and let her weight fall into his arms and her head rest on his chest. The movie dragged on, and the girl was aching to kiss him properly. She pulled her head up for a moment, and pushed back her hair. The man quickly seized the opportunity, and stole her lips for himself. The girl let herself immerse into the man. Dipping her back far enough to let Kakashi have complete control of her body. The man smiled at her willingness to give into him. Sakura pulled back for air, the man watched her. He couldn't help but noticing how beautiful she was.

"What's the time?" She exhaled heavily.

"Hmm around 5 'o' clock"

"Alright, I'm hungry"

"Cafe, for some dinner, I'll pay"

"You're too good to me" the two of them laughed;

"I'll grab my coat" The girl nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving in the cafe, Sakura was greeted by a questioning wave from Tenten. The girl told Kakashi she would be over in a second but she needed to speak to her friend first. He nodded and sat down in his normal booth.<p>

"Sakura! I thought you were dating the blonde, and now you walk in here with another guy. And your ex-teacher at that, explain yourself missy!"

"Well, technically I wasn't really dating Naruto, but I still had to end it with him I suppose, I don't think of him in that way. And Kakashi is...well, I'm not really sure. But we have fun together so I don't mind just hanging out with him." The girl shrugged.

"Just hanging out eh? I doubt that, highly. Anyway, I won't keep you away from your date" The brunette winked, Sakura didn't mind the girl's teasing, not now anyway. The pinkette took her place opposite from Kakashi.

"Oh here comes a trouble..." Sakura turned around to see what the man was talking about. _'Naruto'_

* * *

><p>Reviews would be lovely, if it's not too much trouble<p>

Uhm, Thank you for reading my poop.

I wrote another chapter because I felt guilty for leaving the past two days without updating it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The boy had been sitting across from them the whole time, and Sakura had failed to notice. Naruto was looking very solemnly down at his hands. '_He must have seen us walking in'_ the girl contemplated. The blonde was sat with Sasuke, who was reading through the menu.

"Sakura" Kakashi said from in front of her, she turned around and slid further down in her seat. The man sighed "You didn't explain about us, did you?" Sakura shook her head;

"I'd just 'broken up' with him; I couldn't say it so soon..."

"I got it, don't worry" the man waved it off "but you're too concerned about the boy's feelings."

"What do you mean to concerned?" The girl snapped

"I just meant that he's going to through plenty of stuff like this, that's all"

"And you think that matters? I don't want to hurt him, and he's my friend I'm allowed to be concerned!" Sakura's voice became louder, to the point where half of the inhabitants of the room could hear here, including Naruto.

"Sakura, calm down and stop overreacting..." the man responded calmly.

"I'm not overreacting!" Sakura hissed through gritted teeth. The man sighed obviously;

"Alright, alright I'm sorry I said anything...what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry" The girl folded her arms across her chest

"Stop acting like a child..." the man whispered, loud enough for only Sakura to hear "You were the one who suggested this in the first place, so you're obviously hungry." The pinkette remained silent, and starred out the window. Kakashi sighed once again, and moved around to her side of the booth. He slipped his arm around her shoulders. She squirmed slightly, but the man pulled her forcefully into his chest.

"You're too concerned with other people's feelings, it means that you end up making yourself unhappy trying to please others, that's all I meant by it. And if you haven't noticed your happiness is one of my top priorities" The girl blushed, '_Stupid, charming man,_ _with all his stupid charm_' Sakura wriggled her way into the man. She wrapped her arms around his torso and mumbled a; "Sorry..." Then heard a deep laugh escape his mouth, he kissed down gently on the top of her heard and replied with a quiet; "I know..."

When Tenten came over to take their order, the man was still holding her close to his chest. The brunette blushed at their intimacy. "Uhm are you ready to order?"

The pink-haired girl looked up; "Yeah" she turned to the man "What are you going to have?"

Kakashi walked her home, they didn't speak much. Sakura was still thinking about what she was going to do about Naruto, and the man didn't want to start another argument, so they kept the talking to a minimum.

"I'll see you soon?" The grey-haired man questioned when they reached Sakura's house

"Tomorrow" The pinkette responded assertively.

Kakashi smiled "And where am I taking you?"

"I dunno, you're going to surprise me!" The girl said, as if he already knew.

The man raised an eyebrow "Am I?" Sakura nodded "Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" the girl leaned forward and kissed the man's cheek, but like always Kakashi was quick to pull her in closer. After saying their final goodbye for the night, Sakura stumbled into her house. The girl decided that perhaps ringing Naruto would be a good idea. She dialled the numbers in;

"Naruto?"

"S-Sakura?"

"Hey, uhm...-"

"ARE YOU DATING KAKASHI?" The girl jumped at his loudness.

"N-Naruto..."

"Please, answer me..."

"Yeah, I suppose so, that's the re-"She was interrupted by a heavy sigh.

"Ok..."

"Naruto, I rang to see if you were ok, when I saw you earlier, you looked really...sad?"

"Yeah, well whatever..."

"Naruto" The pinkette responded sternly "You may not think I do, but you're my friend and I care about you!"

"But I-I don't want to just be your friend...I want to be-"

"Naruto... I know that, but I really don't think of you in that way..."

"But you cared enough about me to call, so why can't you...give us a chance?"

"I did remember, at the festival?"

"But _that guy_ interrupted and ruined it!" He said angrily

"I didn't think it was ruined and I had a great time with you Naruto, but you have to understand, that I don't want to be your girlfriend because I'd much rather get to know you better as a friend. Look, girlfriends and boyfriends will come and go, but once you make a bond with a friend however much time passes between them, it won't ever be broken...Do you understand now?" Sakura didn't want to have to sound so cheesy, but it seemed like the only way to get through to the boy.

"Yeah, I do, I didn't know you liked me so much Sakura" The boy giggled, Sakura sighed in relief, now maybe she could have some peace.

"You know, I kinda of like that better than being your boyfriend!"

"I'm glad, look I'm not going out on Tuesday, so how about you and me go do something?"

"Yeah, hey do you like theme parks?"

The pinkette snickered "Of course who doesn't, why?"

"Because a new one just opened, there's a bus that takes you right out there, how about that?"

"Yep, sounds like a plan!"

"I'll come around to yours at about 12?"

"Yep!"

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto"

"I really appreciate you ringing me...I was thinking about this all earlier, but I didn't know what to do...Thanks"

"No problem, that's what friends do for each other..."

"Uhm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot"

"My friend Gaara is staying for a while, can he come too on Tuesday?"

"Sure thing, as long as I can bring Ino, I haven't seen her for so long" The girl whined

The two of them stayed on the phone for a while. For once in the time that she'd known him, Sakura felt like she wasn't being pressured into being someone she didn't want to be.

"Okay, well I better go ring Ino, I'll see you on Tuesday"

"Alright, bye"

Before ringing the girl, the pinkette decided to have a shower. She felt like she could finally wash of all of her troubles away. The feeling was so refreshing; her life was coming under her control again. There wasn't a name to describe what she was feeling. She left the hot water pass over her body, and marvelled in the steam that drifted around her.

* * *

><p>Uhm, pretty uneventful, but I've been reading so much lately that I really haven't been paying much attention to the time..uups.<p>

Reviews pls and stuff, THANKS.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After getting a mouthful from Ino, telling the girl that she was getting around more than the blonde was. Sakura sighed heavily, and argued that it was just 'all of the love she was supposed to experience in life, was hitting her now'. The girl laughed heartily in response. Sakura sighed once more before inviting the girl out on Tuesday.

"Alright, on one condition"

"Name your price, pig."

"I want to bring Sai"

"So I can watch the two of you eating each other's faces? I think not!"

"Oh c'mon forehead cut me some slack and anyway you need to meet him properly, so that's my condition"

The pinkette paused for a moment; this would give her an excuse to introduce Ino to Kakashi. The girl really didn't want the blonde to keep referring to him as 'the cradle snatcher'.

"Okay, but I have a condition for you in that case"

"Alright forehead, shoot"

"I want you to come meet Kakashi, at some point in the future"

"Oh, I'm finally going get to meet the cradle snatcher himself?" Sakura wanted to retaliate, but she knew that would only encourage Ino to say it more.

"Okay then, we'll arrange that later, I'll see you on Tuesday"

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to her doorbell ringing, although she didn't wake up particularly early, neither did the girl sleep in past 11. As she checked the clock she was that it was even half nine yet, '<em>who could be here so early<em>'. Leaving all of her decency behind, the girl stumbled down her stairs. The pinkette saw a familiar shape through the slightly blurred glass in the door. '_Kakashi?' _When she'd told him to surprise her, some forewarning would've been nice, so that she could at least make herself the tiniest bit decent. The tired expression she'd been wearing for the past few moments, turned into a frustrated look.

"Kakashi" the girl moaned, as she opened the door.

"Surprise" the man muttered.

"Why?"

"Because this is part of your surprise, now however much I think you look _pretty_ I don't think the inhabitants of the neighbourhood want to see your half-dressed figure..." The girl looked down at her pyjamas, a short pink nightgown. Sakura sighed.

"Pervert" she replied snidely, the man laughed and pushed his way into the her house.

"What do you have in mind for today then?"

"It's a surprise Sakura, which means it, has to wait..."

"But why so early" The girl exhaled heavily

"Because, I don't want any more _interruptions" _Sakura winced slightly, he must be referring to Naruto, she thought.

"Anyway, go and get dressed..." Kakashi let his eyes trace over the girl, obviously "Unless you need me to help you" He winked, and the girl blushed in response.

"I-if I'd only known that you were so perverted...I-"

"You would what?" Kakashi interrupted. In retrospect, the girl didn't know what she would do, so she took to sticking her tongue out instead. The man waved it off and walked into the kitchen, murmuring something about '_tea'. _

Sakura took her sweet time getting ready; she considered it payback for Kakashi comments earlier. The girl wondered back into the living room, to find him slung across her sofa reading.

"Make yourself at home then"

On closer inspection she saw that the cover read; 'Make-Out Tactics'. '_What could that be about?' _Sakura moved across the room and positioned herself on the chair that was behind the man's head. This way she could get a look at what the book's content. Her eyes widened as she read, the girl sharply rose from her seat, fuming.

"What is that,-that smut!"

The man turned around, attempting to hide a blush. He shrugged, too embarrassed to answer. Kakashi had never felt like he had to please anyone, but Sakura certainly knew how to make him feel nervous.

"Why are you reading that?"

The man shrugged once more; there wasn't possibly anything he could say to excuse himself from this. Although he desperately wanted to say '_I'm just a perverted old man, leave me be'_, but judging by Sakura's reaction to the book, he couldn't do anything to redeem himself. The pinkette sighed; if this was who he was she'd have to accept it, anyway it's not like she doesn't have bad habits and he seemed open to accept her for who she was. _'I'll just have to accept him for who he is'. _She leant over and kissed him on the forehead, much to his confusion. But he was happy enough accepting that she didn't hate him, and decided the best option was to forget that conversation ever happened.

"I'm ready, let's go"

He smiled, and took her by the arm, picking up his bag as he did. Sakura hadn't noticed it when he came in, but she was dying to know what was in it.

They arrived in a small park type area, just a few minutes from Sakura's house. She couldn't help but noticing how pretty it was. It was full of trees, and the ground was covered in different coloured flowers. '_What a pretty place, how come I've never seen it before?' _The man was still leading her by the arm; she quickened her pace so that she was walking level with him, and moved her hand so that it could hold his. The pinkette smiled up at him innocently "Sooooo why are we here?" the man smiled back, not saying a word. Kakashi lead her through a small metal gate, and then over to a patch of grass that had a smaller amount of flowers. He beckoned for her to move back a bit and removed a blanket from the bag.

"Kakashi, are you going to tell me what you're doing yet?"

"Picnic" He responded casually. Sakura starred wide eyed at the man, this had to be the single most romantic thing that anyone had ever done for her. He hadn't struck her as the lovey-dovey type.

"What's the matter?"

The pinkette shook her head "nothing" she muttered.

"I can't cook, and I didn't think that trying would get you anything more than food poisoning, so I took to buying some readymade food"

From the bag he produced a variety of different foods, and placed them on the blanket; "I'm not particularly good with these sorts of things, so cut me some slack" Sakura still remained silent, not knowing how to respond to such a gesture.

"Sa-k-ura?" the man waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she smiled. Without thinking Sakura sprang from where she was standing onto the man. He grunted with the force that she'd hit him.

"Sakura!" The man exclaimed

"Geez Kakashi, just when I thought that I figured you out for the pervert you are, you suddenly go and do something like this!" Sakura gleamed at the man "This has got to be hands down, the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me!"

The man frowned slightly "Honestly, what kind of guys did you date before me?" The pinkette blushed slightly;

"Well, no one" she laughed nervously

"That will be why then" Kakashi whispered.

Sakura decided that it would be best if she climbed off him, as she proceeded to do so Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"So, what exactly _were_ you planning on doing when you threw yourself at me?"

"I dunno"

"Oh, ok" Before Sakura could make sense of it, she was on her back, looking up at the grey-haired man. "W-what are you doing" she stammered.

"I dunno" he responded casually "but have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"I don't believe you have" she said, hiding a blush.

"Sakura" He smiled "You look beautiful today"

* * *

><p>Reviews would make me very happy, if anyone cares.<p>

And uhm, I'm sorry I'll write more soon *cries*


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The pinkette wriggled under Kakashi weight, she couldn't move much he had complete control of her body. He laughed and shifted his weight so that the girl could move more comfortably, and as soon as she was done, he moved in and kissed her deeper. They had been like this for a few minutes. Kakashi had expected just to peck her, but the girl suddenly moved in again, and before either of them had given it much thought they were having a full-blown 'make out' session in the middle of a park. '_How romantic' _Sakura had thought, but after putting aside the fact they were in public for everyone to see, she let herself be completely immersed in their kiss. It happened like this every time, one of them would move in to kiss the other quite unromantically and that would then lead the other to move in for something more intense.

Sakura felt something digging into her side, she desperately didn't want to break their kiss, but whatever was there was starting to irritate her. The girl pulled back reluctantly, and moved her hand around the afflicted area; she found that it was something in Kakashi's pocket. She blushed slightly, and looked up at the man;

"Is there something in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" However clichéd it was the pinkette had always wanted say it, and although embarrassing she was happy for the opportunity to use the phrase.

Kakashi's eyes widened, he rolled off the girl, breaking down in a laughing fit. He wiped away a tear and turned to face the girl. "It's my phone, honestly what type of man do you take me for" he giggled.

"A pervert" she responded emotionlessly.

"Well you've got me down to a't' then" the man smiled back.

The pinkette reached over to some of the food behind her, and proceeded to put it in her move, when the man stole it up and ate it as if he hadn't done anything wrong;

"I was going to eat that!" she pointed at the man

"If you want it so bad you'll have to come and get it" He said suggestively, the girl flashed him an evil smile, before pouncing on him. He fell backwards onto the ground;

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Sakura let out a wicked laugh "You underestimate me sir!"

* * *

><p>After eating all the food, they both decided that it was time to leave. Kakashi went off with the rubbish determined to find a bin somewhere, while Sakura was left to put away the rug. She heard someone walking behind her '<em>Kakashi, if you try anything I'll punch you in the stomach again' <em>she span around, a smile plastered over her face.

"Sasuke?" She called out in surprise.

The dark-haired boy looked up shyly "Hello Sakura, I saw you from over there I thought I'd come over and say hi" The pinkette was stunned by his sudden humility, was left with nothing more to say. Upon noticing this, the boy raised his voice again;

"I only live down the road you see, and yeah well- uhm I"

Kakashi appeared behind Sakura; he nodded in Sasuke's direction but quickly turned his attention to the girl;

"I'm done, shall we go?" The girl nodded in response, she knew that the man hated it when other guys tried to talk to her, and they were having such a good day. She didn't want it to be ruined for him. The pinkette turned back to Sasuke;

"It was nice seeing you again Sasuke, but we'd best be going now" As she began to walk a away, he attention was once again drawn back to the dark haired boy.

"Uhm, Sakura, are you going to that theme park on Tuesday, Naruto told me about it and asked me to go but I didn't know who was going?"

Sakura turned to see Kakashi's reaction, but he was busy fastening the straps on his bag. "Yeah I am, I think it's me; Naruto, Ino, Sai and Naruto's friend G-Gaara" She paused "I think that's his name anyway, and now I guess you too!"

She felt a tug on her hand, it was Kakashi. Sakura knew he wanted to leave, but he was creating a tension by being so rude. Sasuke could feel the awkwardness of the conversation, but it hadn't appeared until Kakashi turned up. Naruto had told him that Sakura was dating Kakashi, but he needed to see it for himself.

He'd never been good expressing his emotions or feelings, but he had hoped that with time that he could open up to Sakura. But he'd left it too late; and now she was with someone else, and extremely happy at that. "Okay well, I'll see you soon Sakura, I don't want to intrude on your date anymore" The man beside her smiled, and dragged her off before she could muster a goodbye.

A few minutes down the road and the girl turned to Kakashi; "Hey, slow down, what's your problem?" She knew the answer already, but wanted to hear him say it.

"I don't- I don't" he stopped walking and faced the girl "I get jealous, it's a bad habit, but I get protective over the things that I want to keep all to myself. I know you wouldn't do anything but I was a teenage boy once and I know the sorts of things that go through their heads when they see an exceptionally pretty girl come their way" Kakashi sighed "I'm sorry" he murmured.

Sakura smiled, she just couldn't figure the man out. It was the kind of answer she was expecting, but he'd been so shy and humble about it, like he was ashamed of his protectiveness; when this was the sort of nature that Sakura liked. She flashed him a small smile, and lent up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry I understand, but you have to trust me to tell them to leave me alone if I think they're going to try anything."

The man reached down; wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground. Sakura laughed and wriggled around to get easy access to wrapping her arms around his neck. Kakashi squeezed tighter, and the girl made a slightly moan in response. He wished he could hold her for longer, but every time things like this were happening, someone always appeared to interrupt them. The man put her down slowly, much to his own dismay, as she was put on her feet Kakashi lent in to give her a gentle kiss on her lips. Sakura made a whimpering type noise when he pulled away, and set her face in a pout, he laughed and took her hand.

"That face isn't very ladylike Sakura"

"This is my normal face, I'm sorry that I don't look naturally ladylike"

"Sakura, you have a terrible temper"

"I don't have a terrible temper; you have a terrible habit to be over-protective"

Her comment stung a bit, but Kakashi knew that she didn't mean it with a cruel intent; "Yeah, but I can accept that, this just leads me to believe that you have denial issues"

The girl poked him in the stomach to get his attention; "Shush you" The girl was smart enough to know that if she responded with something like; 'I don't have denial issues' he could respond with something along the lines of 'You've just proved my point'. So she kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to ruin their day by starting an argument between them.

* * *

><p>Uhm, thank you for reading my stuff, *cries tears of joy* I'm so happy.<p>

Reviews would please me and honestly whenever I get them I do a little dance. They make that happy *cries*


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After a rude awakening from Ino at her door, the girls had spent a good hour arguing about Sakura's outfit. Skipping breakfast was the only way they were going to be on time for the bus, so the pinkette grabbed a few biscuits, noisily eating them on the way.

"Can you eat any louder forehead?" The blonde glared over a Sakura, who was now purposely eating in an exaggerated fashion. The pinkette giggled when she heard the girl sigh. They reached the bus stop, just as the vehicle was arriving.

"So where are we meeting Sai?"

"He said he'd arrive with the others, anyway bill-board brow I've got some questions about your love-life"

"Hmm, ok?"

"So, how far have you got with the cradle-snatcher?"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that! And anyway what gives you the idea I've got anywhere with the guy"

"Okay, I'll ease up, but I was with Sai and Naruto last night at the cafe, and Sasuke came a little later around 6, and he was saying that he walked past the two of you a few times. And at one point cra-I mean Kakashi was seen to be on top of you. Now I would consider that going pretty far"

"Okay, when you put it like that, I guess that is pretty far. But neither of us meant to do it" Sakura blushed, she didn't realise just how intimate the two of them had been together.

"Well, are you sure that there isn't anything else that you two have done that I need to know about?" The blonde raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"No! I'm not that type of girl!"

"Sure, sure" Ino waved her off, proud with how uncomfortable she'd made Sakura.

As they approached their destination, they saw the four boys waiting at the bus stop. "I thought you said that they would wait outside the theme park?" The pinkette inquired, the blonde shrugged;

"They probably got bored waiting for us and decided to walk down here to kill some time" Sakura nodded in agreement. The two girls got off the bus, Ino jumped on her boyfriend latching onto his lips. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if that's what she looked like with Kakashi, she shook the thought off quickly. Naruto quickly embraced the pinkette; she smiled down at the boy. She'd forgotten how lovely he was. Sasuke and Gaara both nodded in her general direction, she flashed the two of them a smile. Ino pulled her over and introduced Sai;

"I've already met Sakura" He claimed emotionlessly.

"Yes, but now you're going to meet her properly" The blonde replied.

"Alright, Hello Sakura, my name is Sai" Ino poked the boy in the stomach.

"Nice to see you again Sai" Sakura laughed.

* * *

><p>They spent a long time walking around the place, waiting for the lines for the best roller coasters go down. Ino clung to Sai's arm, eventually the blonde decided that the two of them were going on the 'love boat' ride. The boy was indifferent to it all and complied without so much of a word. Sakura knew that the girl was just looking for an excuse to get him in a dark room, but Sai looked completely unaware.<p>

When the two of them had gone, it left behind an awkward situation between the three boys and Sakura. They were talking amongst each other and the pinkette was left trailing behind them. The red-headed boy seemed to be the only one to notice this. He hung back;

"Sakura, it seems like the last time we met, we didn't get much of a chance to speak properly."

"You're right we didn't..." She remembered that the last time they'd been acquainted with each other; Naruto had introduced her as his girlfriend. This now left her with little to say to the boy beside her.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

The girl dreaded to think what it would be; "Uhm okay I guess"

"I can tell that you're a kind person, so I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone intentionally, but I need to know the real reason why you stopped dating Naruto. It's just that he's a good friend of mine and he didn't tell me what you said, I'm just concerned"

Sakura drew in her breath, '_It's only fair'_ She supposed, the girl would want to know the reason if Hinata or Ino were dumped. "Alright" The pinkette explained as detailed as she could her reasons behind her actions, to her surprise the Gaara seemed to understand completely. Well, that was the impression he gave her.

* * *

><p>"I see" He finally said "I must say that you must hold Naruto very dear, if you're willing to do all of that" The girl looked at the blonde boy walking ahead of her, and smiled;<p>

"I suppose I do"

Ino and Sai arrived as promptly as they'd left; a pleased look was plastered all over the girl's face, while the boy was still wearing his completely unreadable one. "The line wasn't long, so we got on the ride quite quickly, right Sai?" He made a nod in agreement. The six of them decided that queue or not, the reason that they'd come here was to try out the rides, and being sheepish just because it would take a long time was a terrible reason. They went over to one of the rollercoaster called 'air' and waited for longer than half an hour, before getting on the ride, which only lasted about 5 minutes.

"You've got to be kidding, we waited all that time!"

"Ino, stop being so pessimistic, you had fun right?"

"Well yeah...I suppose" the blonde shrugged. "Anyway forehead I need to go to the bathroom, you're coming to that ride really messed up your makeup"

"Thank, pig."

"You know about Sasuke right?" The blonde interjected once they arrived in the bathroom. Sakura threw Ino a confused look;

"What about him?"

"Don't tell me you don't know, I'm sure I've told you!"

"Would I be asking if I knew?"

"Sasuke has it out for you"

"Has it out for me?"

"You know, he's out to get you!"

"You're making no sense Ino, speak English"

"He likes you, he is trying to make you his. That clear enough for you forehead? Or do I have to s-p-e-l-l it out for y-o-u?"

"Oh haha, anyway why would he be out to 'make me, his'? The pinkette replied while fixing her windswept hair.

"I don't know, you're not exactly a prize but I suppose you're not half bad" Sakura threw the girl a glare;

"Aw, I love you too pig"

"Anyway that's not the point, what I'm saying is, watch out I can see that you really like this guy Kakashi and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Thanks for your concern, but I don't see why you're so worried if I don't want him, then I can refuse him, simple as."

"No, Sakura..." The blonde sighed "Sai told me that when Sasuke wants something he'll get it no matter what the cost, even his friends, honestly he's not as charming as you think"

"Have you ever actually talked to the guy?"

"I don't need to, Saku-"

"Ino, enough" the girl snapped "Look, I don't want to hear anymore of this, I don't care if you got told this by Sai, to be quite honest he doesn't strike me as a very reliable source of information"

"There's no need to get so annoyed I'm just concerned and quite frankly I like this guy your with now, it's obvious he makes you happy, and I don't want it to be ruined for you" The girl responded quietly, Sakura sighed she'd gotten annoyed at the wrong person, it wasn't fair though. The pinkette had never asked for this to happen to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, anyway I'm totally over that guy"

* * *

><p>Thank you, Thank you; the reviews have delighted me to the extent of squealing, I'm so happy *cries*<p>

But more would be even better, js.

I know this is quite a boring bit, but it needed to be written, so there can be more lovey-dovey action, you know the stuff I'm talking about *raises eyebrows in suggestive fashion*

Le tumblr for anyone that _actually_ cares (hai-kitty).tumblr .com -not with the brackets but it won't let me post it any other way.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

By the end of the day, Sakura was being to _miss _Kakashi. On the bus, when everybody was talking to each other, she rang the man up. The girl hadn't expected him to pick up, he could have a social life to she'd supposed. But he answered, which had left the girl with a smile drifting onto her face;

"Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm good but..." She paused

"Hmm, Did something happen?"

"No, its fine, but I'd like to see you" Sakura confessed.

"Alright, what do you want to do?"

"Watch a crappy movie; eat lots of food, those sorts of things"

"Well, I have some bad comedy movies, and I went shopping earlier so I have lots of food in my house right about now, but in order to watch crappy movies I need alcohol. So how about I swing by your house and then go to the shop and back to mine?"

"That sounds great but, I'm not at home, I've just been out and I'm on the bus back home now"

"How nice, did you have fun?"

"I suppose so"

"And you're sure nothing happened, from the way you're talking about it, it sounds like you had a terrible time"

The girl sighed, it wasn't that she had a bad time exactly; it was the fact that she'd spent a good part of it worrying about Sasuke.

"Can I tell you about it later?"

"Of course, but where do you want me to meet you?"

"Do you know where the bus stop is, the one that takes you to theme park in the next town over?"

"Hmm, yeah I do, is your bus near?"

"About 5 minutes away"

"Okay I'll be there, but if I'm not on time, wait okay?"

"Of course, I'll see you in a bit then"

The man laughed from the other end of the phone; "Bye Sakura" The pinkette put the phone down with a smile on her face, and a blush drifting on her cheeks. It always made her so relaxed to be around him, it was hard not to, he had such a relaxed disposition.

* * *

><p>"Oi forehead, who was on the phone?"<p>

"Kakashi"

"Ooh, you meeting up are you?" The blonde replied, making condescending kissing noises.

"No, pig not all of us latch ourselves onto our boyfriend's lips like you do!" The blonde boy beside her burst out laughing, followed by a snicker from Sasuke, and a smile from the redheaded boy. Sai was sat starring out the window, unaware of the situation next to him.

"The insults I could through at you Sakura Haruno are pretty much limitless, so I wouldn't dish it out if you can't take it!"

"Sure, sure Ino-pig"

"So anyway, is he meeting you after we get off the bus, I would like to introduce myself, I'm sure he'd like to meet the person you talk about all the time!" the girl flicked her hair, and winked, Sakura giggled. Ino was incredibly good at making people think about doing things that they weren't even aware they were doing. It was probably how she got Sai to ask her out.

"Sure, you can meet him, if you like"

"Is that him?" Sai suddenly said, the girl checked over where he was looking, and sure enough there was Kakashi. Leaning against a pole; with his hands behinds his head, his shirt was slightly too small. The pinkette marvelled at his very toned shape before Ino pitched in;

"Jeez, Sakura he's ripped, how did you get a guy like that?"

"It's a long story"

"Now is he purposely wearing a shirt that's too small, or do you think it was just a happy coincidence" The pinkette rolled her eyes, but was happy to see that Ino had so far approved. It wasn't like she needed her approval, but she was glad to have it. Sakura realised that the three other boys had gone completely quiet.

They got off the bus; Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke took off before the others could say goodbye. Ino presented herself to Kakashi, who held back a laugh before gently kissing Sakura on her cheek. Sai smiled over in his direction and the man returned the sentiment. Everything had been going well until the blonde spoke up;

"So, Kakashi, if that is your real name?" The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"In-"

"You've been treating my dear friend well I expect?"

"I have, to the best of my ability"

"Ah, I see" The girl circled Kakashi, appearing to scrutinize him, Sakura sighed she wouldn't have let her talk if she knew the blonde was going to embarrass her like this.

"And you do realise the punishment for hurting miss bill-broad brow?"

"I don't, but I can guess something extremely painful"

"Of course, but would you like me to elaborate, okay I will" The girl paused in front of him, turning for a second to flash Sakura a cheeky smile. "If you were to break her heart, I would have to break you, and when I say break you. I mean _every_ bone in your body. Then for good measure I would have to accidently run you down with the car that I'm expecting to get for my birthday every day. Because you see, I don't believe that any man is worth my girl, and if you hurt her, and even if she forgives you _I will never forgive or forget._ Have I made myself clear?"

"Completely"

"Excellent, Sakura is there anything I've forgotten"

The pinkette exhaled heavily; "Nope, I don't think you have, anyway shouldn't you be going or something?"

"Yes, Nice to meet you Kakashi, next time maybe we can lay of the threats"

"Sounds nice" The man laughed, as the two of them left.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry, I didn't know she was going to do that if I-"<p>

"Don't worry" Kakashi interrupted "I expect nothing less from your friends, but now I definitely need some alcohol" He took her by the hand and they walked off together.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here a sec" The girl gestured for him to move closer to her, the girl quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard onto his. Kakashi pulled her closer, gripping her waist tightly. The girl let his tongue push its way into her mouth, he heard her make a noise in response to the contact. Sakura pushed herself closer to the man; he welcomed her movement, lifting her off her feet slightly. She reached around letting her finger trace his jaw line; the pinkette felt him smile slightly. The man pulled back;

"Now what was that for?" He breathed heavily.

"For being so nice to me and putting up with my friends and mainly me and all of my _stuff_"

"You know, I'm thinking that if this is the way I get rewarded for being nice, I'm definitely going to back a habit of it"

* * *

><p>Early morning writing, -_- yeah.<p>

So thank you for all the positive comments *cries* can't thank you enough.

I'll probably upload another chapter later, seeing as I don't have a life, but anyway I read through old chapters and some of the things I've been writing lately contradicts things I've written, so my apologies I'll work on that.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"And no Sakura, before you even ask you are not having any of the alcohol" The girl turned around quickly;

"I wasn't even going to ask, what kind of girl do you take me for?" Kakashi hesitated

"Uhm well, I was just thinking-"

"Honestly, if that's what you think about me" she put her hand to her mouth, carefully observing the man's movements. A couple of moments later and the silence was broken by her small giggle.

"Just don't go thinking things like that again, ok?" He nodded and went off to buy the items.

* * *

><p>After falling asleep halfway through the first movie, the girl decided that in order to survive the duration of it, she would need coffee. Kakashi was tipsy and had followed Sakura around the kitchen, like a lost puppy.<p>

"What cha doing Sakura?"

"I'm getting caffeine Kakashi, want some?"

"Nope" he slurred, raising his bottle in the air "I've got plenty of juice right here"

"You know I never imagined you as a lightweight" the pinkette responded casually.

"What are you talking about with these muscles; I can bench...a whole lotta weight" Sakura poked at his stomach.

"Yes I know, but that's not what I was talking about, maybe you should go sit down, you're swaying" she bit back a laugh;

"But you gotta come to then, Sa-k-u-ra"

"You're drunk"

"No, I'm happy and you-you are very pretty and I'm very happy that you're so pretty Sakura"

"You're _definitely _drunk" the girl reached over to her coffee. Then over for Kakashi's hand and led him stumbling into the living room. She didn't mind the fact that he was drunk; in fact she was just happy that he wasn't loud or violent. The pinkette sat down with him, he clumsily wrapped his arms around her, nearly hitting her in the face while he did it.

"Sa-k-u-ra, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, sure"

"I really like your hair, did you die it?"

"No, and since when did you become so metro-sexual?

"I-I-I'm not gay, I like boobies and porn"

"You're terrible, Kakashi" she laughed, he joined in although unaware of the joke.

"But, but I really like women, so d-don't go thinking I like guys, because I don't. And you're a lady and I like you a lot, o-okay?"

"Alright, I get you like women" the pinkette chuckled. The man twisted her around so that they were now facing each other;

"St-stay here tonight, I get lonely when you go" Sakura's eyes widened, a blush drifting onto her cheeks. _'He gets lonely?'_

"Kakashi" she sighed "I can't do that..."

"Wha-why?"

"Because, I can't"

"But you said that you're parents aren't coming back until late tomorrow, because they're going on a honeymoon thingy, why can't you?"

"Because you're drunk and it would be a mistake"

"No-no-no, being drunk doesn't change me as a person, it-it just makes me do things that I want to do without thinking."

"And that's why, because you're not thinking about it"

"Please, you don't want me to be lonely" The girl exhaled heavily;

"Kakashi, I ca-"

"Sakura" the man pleaded.

"Urgh, where would I sleep?"

"My bed"

"With you?"

"Not if you don want me to be there"

"I don't have any other clothes with me"

"I'll let you sleep in one of my shirts"

"Fine but on the condition you make me breakfast" Sakura folded her arms over her chest, this was the _last _thing she'd been expecting tonight.

"I'll make you a-a breakfast feast" the man slurred.

"Fine"

Kakashi laughed and launched himself onto the girl, catching her up in his arms tightly;

"Thank you, Sakura"

"That's no problem, but you're crushing me" The pinkette wheezed heavily, in response Kakashi wriggled her around, so that she was lying onto of his chest. Still holding her close, the man reached down and kissed her cheek. The girl reached up slowly to his lips pressing down gently in response. She knew that this was a mistake, but it wasn't like she wasn't allowed to make them.

"The movie is boring Sakura, I'm more interested in you"

"That's nice Kakashi, but you're not making sense"

"Ye-yes I am, ever

* * *

><p>y time that we kiss someone interrupts us and it makes me very angry, so I want to kiss you and no one with stop it" The girl giggled, it was true that every time they attempted something like that, someone or something got in the way. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and she knew her limits, so it wasn't like she couldn't stop him from going overboard.<p>

He sat up, forcing her to do the same, and swept her up as tightly as he could. For once, this intimacy between them wasn't interrupted. The girl now felt completely comfortable to move her body in sync with his, something that she wasn't able to do before. Kakashi was also beginning to realise just how perfect she is for him, the way her hips rolled in his grip, and how tiny her waist is, to the point where he could've wrapped his arms around her twice. He couldn't explain what was so sobering about her kiss, but it was like his body wanted to be fully aware of it. The girl squirmed around, letting his weight move on top of hers in a more comfortable fashion. She leant up and traced his jaw line with soft kisses, as he exhaled heavily in her ear. Sakura attempted to get a better grip of the man's neck, he'd had complete control over her body up to this point, and her controlling nature made her pursue the control back. She heard the man laugh, as he easily moved out of her hold, the pinkette pouted as he did.

"Don't look at me like that"

"But it's unfair"

"Quit talking Sakura, you look so much prettier when you're quiet"

The girl relaxed her face, as the man lent down again. Tenderly, kissing his way up to her mouth from the base of her neck.

* * *

><p>So yeah, I wrote Kakashi drunk, couldn't help maslef ooh.<p>

Reviews would give me happiness and tears of joy *cries*

But yeah thank you, thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sakura woke up to the sound of an alarm next to her. She reached over and hit it aimlessly in its direction, groaning every time she missed, from the other side of her an arm reached over and pressed a button on the top of the device. The pinkette flinched as the arm, draped itself onto her waist. She turned her face, so it was buried into the pillow. _'Did we sleep in the same bed? Oh, this definitely isn't _good'

"Good morning, Sakura"

"Good morning" the girl squeaked in reply

"Sakura, why is you face in a pillow?"

"Uhm, I look terrible in the mornings so, uhm yeah"

"Yeah, I doubt that" he responded causally.

The man sighed; he pulled her body closer, hearing her squeak as he did. Carefully, Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around her. The girl's face was now buried in his chest, rather than the pillow.

"So apart from the terrible morning face, you're okay?" The girl nodded;

"It's just strange I woke up in your bed, I wasn't really expecting it" she shrugged

"Yeah, I know" he murmured in response.

"But..." The girl paused; she wriggled free of his embrace and turned to get out of the bed. As she stood up, she let man's shirt drift down to the tops of her knees. "I think your shirt is a bit big for me" she laughed.

"Hmm, well I have to say you do look pretty cute in it" Kakashi sat up, resting his back on the headboard of the bed. "I'm almost tempted to take away your other clothes, so you have to wear that all day"

"Don't be cruel, but this is a pretty comfy shirt, so I don't think that I would complain too much" she giggled.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"How did we end up in the same bed?" The man laughed "Okay, but first you gotta come back here, I'm starting to get cold" he gestured over the spot on the bed next to him, she complied.

"Well, I remember that I was refusing to leave you alone, you said that I had to leave and go and sleep downstairs, so I did, but after a while I wandered back into the room. You shouted at me and tried to push me off the bed, but eventually gave up and fell asleep; well that's what I remember"

"Why didn't you want to go?" Kakashi paused for a moment;

"Because there was a pretty girl in my bed"

"Even when you're sober you're terrible" she laughed "Anyway, you said you'd make me a 'breakfast feast' so get to it"

The man sighed; "What you don't want me in bed with you?"

"I'm hungry" the pinkette complained

"And I'm still tired, and you know what, I'm going back to sleep." Kakashi let his weight fall on top of the girl as he turned, she squirmed and exhaled heavily.

"Oh c'mon I'm only little this is unfair"

"Shh Sakura, bed is for sleeping, and talking isn't sleeping"

"Oh c'mon" the girl giggled.

"Ugh, this is uncomfortable"

"Yes, it is, now move"

The grey-haired man sat up for a moment and removed his shirt quickly before reassuming his position. Sakura looked over in horror;

"What are you doing?"

"That shirt was too tight and it was making me uncomfortable, so I took it off, problem?"

"Yes, you're shirtless"

"You didn't seem that angry the first time I removed my shirt in front of you" he responded triumphantly. The pinkette blushed; "Wait, what?"

"I saw you _'checking me out'"_

"_CHECKING YOU OUT?" _Sakura laughed aloud

"Yeah, did you like what you see, eh?"

"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE KAKASHI"

"And you're secretly a pervert Sakura"

"Am not"

"Are too" The man lent up once again leaning against the headboard. He raised his arms above his head and flexed slightly;

"But honestly Sakura" he winked, the girl blushed in response.

"If it isn't going to affect your ego too much, yes I do find you attractive, happy?"

"Very" Kakashi kissed the girl gently, before he jumped out of bed. Sakura wasn't embarrassed to admit that the man was handsome; she just didn't want it going to his head.

"You know I'm joking right?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Kakashi?"

"I'm not really that big-headed I'm just being sarcastic"

"Yeah I know, but you are handsome I wasn't just saying that" The man laughed slightly as he cocked out his arm;

"C'mon I'll make you breakfast"

"Yay! Food!" The girl jumped up happily, and took his arm.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised Kakashi, you a pretty decent cook"<p>

"Thank you, do you want anymore?"

"No, I'm full thanks" the girl said, patting her stomach "But do you know where my clothes are?"

"I've put them in the wash, it'll be an hour before they're dry again, so for now do you want to finish the movie we were watching?"

"Yeah sure" The girl picked up her plate and put it in the sink before walking into the living room and positioning herself on the sofa. Kakashi quickly joined her. From underneath her the girl felt vibration coming from the side of the sofa, the pinkette stood up in alarm feeling around the area for what it could possibly be. _'My phone' _

She answered reluctantly, there were very few moments that Sakura and Kakashi could share unspoiled. Which annoyed her, seeing as she'd come to his house to get away from the interruptions;

"Hello?"

"SAKURA, THANK GOD, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR AN HOUR"

"Ino, is something wrong? Why have you been trying to reach me?"

"Because you're not at home! I'm worried , I was going to surprise you this morning with breakfast and shopping, you know a girl's day out to catch up or whatever, and I rang the door bell for ages and you didn't answer. I was going to call the police!"

"Whoa Ino, slow down" Beside her, Sakura saw Kakashi throwing her a curious look, she mouthed 'Ino' at him and he rolled his eyes in response.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" The blonde shouted furiously down the phone. The pinkette sat back down, retracting her legs in to her chest, and then leaning her head on the man's shoulder, who draped his arm around her.

"I'm at Kakashi's"

"Okay, well why are you there so early- wait, forehead did you even leave his house last night?" Sakura sighed; she knew what silly assumptions Ino was going to make. But she was going to have to take responsibility for her actions at some point.

"No, I didn't, but don't get the wrong idea we didn't do anything, I just fell asleep. That's it"

"Whatever forehead, I know you did more than that and may I say how well I've taught you. Staying over at his house, get you missy. And what did you make him breakfast in the morning?"

"No, he made me breakfast" the pinkette felt the man laughed slightly.

"OH GOSH FOREHEAD, he made you breakfast? I didn't know you were that good in the sack!"

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX" Sakura shout angrily, and then looked over at the man who was now having a laughing fit beside her;

"She thinks we had sex? Oh dear, I may be a pervert but I don't have that sort of relation with someone I've been dating for 2 weeks"

"TELL HER THAT"

"Alright Sakura, calm down, pass me the phone I'll tell her" Kakashi took the phone, casually wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Ino, hello?"

"Eh? Kakashi, how was she?"

The man laughed deeply; "We didn't have sex, honestly, I was slightly drunk and I asked her to stay. And I can assure you that nothing happened, nothing at all"

"Well, that's terribly boring, well whatever when you two eventually go at it like rabbits, tell me how she is. A friend's got to know these things."

"Uhm, okay?"

"Can you pass me back over to Sakura now?"

"Sure thing" The man passed the phone back over to the girl, who was now considerably calmer.

"Okay pig; is there anything else you want?"

"Nope, just to tell you that I'm rearranging this for tomorrow, okay so be up early for breakfast and bring money for shopping we're going to get you some decent clothes and cute underwear so that if this ever happens again you're more than ready! Okay?"

The pinkette snorted; "Whatever, bye Ino"

"Ciao, forehead"

She hung up the phone, and moaned;

"Kakashiiiiii"

"Yes?"

"Kill me..."

"No, I prefer you alive"

"Eh"

"Don't 'eh' me"

"EH"

"So you're spending the day here with me?" Sakura nodded furiously, he laughed sweeping her up in his arms tightly. Kissing his way up her neck, till she found his mouth with much enthusiasm.

"Good"

* * *

><p>Hehehehehe. Anyway uhm, like reviews would be even better then excellent.<p>

And thank you so much for all positive comments so far *cries of happiness*

Ino needed to be added in again, I like her character, it's fun to write.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The pinkette was now regretting skipping dinner; she woke up hungry in the middle of the night and ended up wandering through her house, looking for food. Her parents had come back a few hours ago but they had already eaten, and the girl wasn't going to kick up a fuss when they got back, so now she going hungry.

Sakura had spent the entire day with Kakashi, and the truth was that however much she enjoyed spending time with him. She really needed a break from it all. It wasn't that he was annoying, so much as he paid a lot of attention to Sakura, she wasn't really used to being watched so closely. It was almost unnerving, however sweet.

She cursed loudly as her foot banged against a table; she stopped for a moment listening for any sign of life before continuing her quest for food. _'We have pickles and frozen bread. Who puts bread in a fridge?' _The girl sighed and closed the door reluctantly, her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Shut up, I know you're hungry why do you think I'm trying to find food?"

"Sakura, talking to yourself isn't healthy"

"DAD!" The girl exclaimed "Don't do that, you scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry dear, but I heard you shuffling around, and I thought I might come and see what was up"

"Sorry I woke you, but I'm really hungry and well I just couldn't sleep without food" The pinkette shrugged her shoulders.

"Same, you know the food at that place just wasn't to my taste" The man waved his hands in front of him, as the girl eyed him with confusion. "Fancy salads, anyway I heard there is a very cheap, greasy all-night takeaway a few blocks away"

Sakura raised her eyebrows "Are you suggesting that we sneak out, buy a takeaway and get back before Mom realizes?"

"Great minds think alike" The man flashed Sakura a plotting smile.

"Sakura, Yojimbo. What are the two of you doing?" The pinkette's mother appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. The man stammered, he looked over at his daughter for support, but she seemed as speechless as him.

"Just getting a drink, dear, don't worry we'll be back in bed soon" He added a inconspicuously as he could.

"Liars, I heard you were going to go get some food without me, leaving poor mother all by herself, how could you two do this?"

Sakura laughed; "Mom, do you want to come with us?"

The woman folded her arms across her chest, her mouth cracking into a smile; "I'll go get my coat"

* * *

><p>Sakura's parents had left while she'd been asleep, but had left her the leftovers of their midnight feast if she wanted to eat them for breakfast. It was nice being able to spend such a care-free time with her parents. Nowadays they would be lucky being able to spare a couple of hours for each other. Her mother had promised the pinkette that the two of them would spend an evening together, having some 'mother-daughter time'.<p>

Ino arrived at exactly 10'o'clock, Sakura had been surprised by her punctuality; it was one of the few occasions that the blonde was on time for anything. But her motives became clear soon enough;

"So, Sakura anything you care to talk about?"

"No, so quit asking"

"Look, when I rang you up, you _were_ with the guy, so of course you couldn't spill any details, but he's not here now, so _spill_"

"Nothing interesting happened, pig, so stop"

Ino pouted; "Ah c'mon cut a girl some slack"

"Well, list what you think would count as _interesting_"

"I don't know did he feel you up on his couch" the blonde laughed "Uhm, right yeah, where did you sleep when you were in his house?"

"Firstly, no he didn't 'feel me up' and secondly I slept in his bed" contempt with the answer she'd given, Sakura walked off to another rack of clothes. The blonde quickly followed.

"And where did he sleep, forehead?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

The pinkette paused, thinking about her answer; "In...His bed" The blonde jumped in front of her excitedly;

"Now that is something, Sakura Haruno, what else are you hiding?"

"Well" she hesitated "I slept in one his shirts, does that count as something?"

"So, the two of you slept in his bed, and you wore one of his shirts?"

"Yeah, that's about it"

"Anything happen in the morning? You know like, was it awkward?"

"Well sorta, I mean he did just take off his shirt, I was kinda embarrassed but you know, I don't think it's that big of a deal"

"Right, so why did he strip for you?"

"He didn't strip for me pig, he said his shirt was too tight and took it off, and then he collapsed on top of me" she shrugged indifferently.

"Collapsed on top of you, what did he faint at the smell of your morning breath forehead?"

"No, he was telling me off for talking in bed"

"You know, if it wasn't you, then this situation would sound so dirty"

"What do you mean if it wasn't me?"

"You, Sakura, are the most naive person I have ever met"

"I'm not naive"

"You _are_, you know I was stupid to think that you two would have done anything, but that's why I am here. Now despite my sweet demeanour, I actually have quite a lot of experience with this sort of thing. So I'm here for you to teach you about everything you need to know" The blonde winked at Sakura "But first forehead, we are going to get you some sexy underwear"

The pinkette shook her head furiously; "No way, I'm not going to spend my money on something that no one will ever see"

"Oh c'mon Sakura, you slept over at the guy's house, if you're not sexually frustrated by now, he certainly is so, cut the guy some slack"

"Look Ino, that's not the type of girl I am, so I don't want to do this"

"Sakura, please humour me" The pinkette sighed heavily, she wasn't going to get out of this easily;

"I'm not going to pay for this"

"You don't have to; you see I thought about this and have decided that my birthday present for you this year wasn't as good as it could have been, so this counts as an extremely late 2nd part of your gift"

"No, Ino you're not going to waste your money on me like this!"

"It's my choice, now you can get out your favourite one or I can do it for you, your choice"

Sakura reluctantly agreed, at least she would get a choice; she dreaded thinking about what Ino would pick for her. Black and lacy, most probably, the pinkette shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p>I've been slacking I know, but honestly, I have a lot going on, with all this sleeping I've been doing and stuff you know.<p>

Lately, I've been basing Ino's character on one of my friends, so she's been getting more foul mouthed by the second, upps.

Reviews would pleasssssse me, and I will do a little dance and stuff.

Okay, bai.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It wasn't exactly how he'd envisioned his day, but Kakashi never had the heart to refuse looking after Asuka. Kurenai and Asuma were 'busy' and had quickly pushed the responsibility of looking after their child onto Kakashi. He didn't know much more about looking after her, but he knew how easily she was distracted by shiny, pointless nick-knacks.

"I want that one"

"Do you have the money to buy it?"

"No...Buy me it Kakashi" The man frowned "PLEAAAAAAASE"

"No Asuka you have enough pointless cr-things without me buying you anymore, come on, we'll go get some food"

The man couldn't think of anything better than taking her to the mall, he wasn't feeling inventive, and she'd created such a mess the last time she'd visited his house, so that wasn't an option. Asuka quickly latched on to his hand, learning from her mistake at the festival, the girl wasn't going to stray too far from him.

"Kakashi" He looked down reluctantly, she probably wanted to venture into some other shop.

"Yes?"

The little girl pointed in front of her "Isn't dat Sakura" Kakashi looked over, and as the girl had said, Sakura was standing less 15 feet away from them. Caught up in the excitement of seeing the pinkette, Asuka dashed over to her.

"Asuka!" Sakura exclaimed, the little girl smiled up at her wildly as she clung onto her leg.

"I'm here with Kakashi, he brought me shopping" the brunette looked at the bag in Sakura's hand "What did you buy Sakura?"

Ino quickly interrupted the girl, and introduced herself, Sakura exhaled heavily;

"Asuka, stop bothering people" All three girls turned around in surprise, as Kakashi seemingly materialised beside them. The blonde girl was throwing a shocked look over to Sakura, but the pinkette was trying to hide the bag and didn't take any notice of her friend. She felt a small tug at the end of her sleeve;

"Sakura? Is Asuka...Kakashi's? Ino whispered

"I don't get what you mean?"

"Is Asuka Kakashi's kid?"

"What? No, he's her godfather"

"Oh thank God, I was getting scared that you were dating someone with a kid, I mean it would be just strange"

The two girls laughed, as Ino pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead. The grey-haired man edged closer to Sakura, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about Asuka but she's just happy to see you"

"That's alright, I don't mind"

"Well" Ino clapped her hands together "I'm starving, have you guys had lunch yet?"

The little brunette jumped up "Nope, can we have lunch together?"

"Of course Asuka, let's go find somewhere to eat, okay?"

The little girl nodded and took the blonde's hand as the two of them walked over to the food court. Ino turned for a moment and shot Sakura a look that said; 'Get on with your lovey-dovey crap'

"So what have you been buying?" the man asked casually.

"Uhm, well I, you know...girl stuff"

"Ah, shouldn't ask about things I don't want to know about, right?"

"Yeah, so anyway why are you looking after Asuka?"

"Well her parents, wanted some 'alone time'" The man rolled his eyes "As if they don't get enough, they're always getting me to look after her, I'm not complaining but she's high maintenance"

"What are you jealous?" Sakura giggled

"Jealous of what!"

"You know" she poked him in the stomach "Their 'alone time'"

"I'm not jealous"

"Whatever, you're jealous and in denial"

"I'm neither of those things Sakura, believe me if it wasn't for you I could be having...relations with plenty of women"

The girl frowned, folding her arms around her chest "Well, I'm terribly sorry for 'getting in the way'" She walked of in the direction of the food court. _'Jerk' _she really didn't like to be accused of things.

"Hey, wait up, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, but it just so happens that I'm not as 'sexually driven' as most people my age. Sucks to be you"

"Your insane, Sakura. I didn't mean it like that" Kakashi ran to catch up with her.

"Then what were you meant to say, hmm?" The girl responded, quickening her pace.

"That, well...uhm, well I certainly didn't mean for you to get like this when I said it, I didn't intend for you to get so annoyed"

"I'm not annoyed" she said through her teeth.

"Oh come on, even I can see your annoyed and I'm definitely not the most observant of people"

"I know"

Kakashi sighed, he pulled the girl by her arm, so she was facing him; "Is there anything I can do, or say to make this any better?"

"No, there isn't"

"Sakura, please"

The girl averted her gaze; she didn't want to look at him. She heard him clear his throat, as he loosened his grip on her arm.

"I know that it was insensitive, but I didn't mean to upset you like this"

Sakura snarled, but quickly wrapped her arms around his torso; "Jerk" The man exhaled heavily as she tightened her grip;

"Sorry"

"Stop talking now Kakashi, you'll only make me more annoyed"

"Right" He kissed the top of her forehead, wrapping his arms across her shoulders. The pinkette nuzzled her way closer to Kakashi;

"Oi"

"I thought you said no talking"

"I'm sorry for getting so annoyed, I jus-"

"Don't worry, I understand"

"Liar" the girl responded casually.

"Yeah, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"You're just lucky you're so handsome, or else I'd punch you in the face"

"Violent, Sakura"

"Very, but I put up with your perverted nature, the least you can do is put up with my violent tendencies"

"Yeah, you're definitely too good to me"

She frowned "Do I sense a hint of sarcasm in your voice"

"Not at all"

* * *

><p>Ino and Asuka had already eaten by the time Kakashi and Sakura had drifted over to the food court. Apparently, they'd taken too long, and the girls had become too hungry to wait for them. It didn't really matter, Sakura never normally ate out when she went shopping because it took out too much time and the only time Kakashi had been seen eating was when Sakura had stayed. But it was now a question of what to do next, Sakura didn't really feel like staying out any longer and neither did Kakashi. Ino could probably be doing something more interesting, so really the only one keeping them all together was Asuka. Who, was currently attempting to stay awake;<p>

"I think it's time for your nap Asuka, you've been out all morning, aren't you tired?"

The girl nodded while rubbing her eyes, she gestured for him to pick her up. Letting her head nuzzle into Kakashi's neck, the girl nodded off quietly.

"She's really sweet, once you get past the hyper-ness" The blonde whispered, carefully not trying to wake her up.

"Yes, well I suppose the two of us should leave" He was now looking directly at Sakura "I'll see you later?" The pinkette nodded before reaching up to kiss his cheek. Ino pulled a face beside her;

"Come on we have more shopping to do"

"Oh jeez..." Sakura moaned as she was dragged across the mall.

* * *

><p>This story really seems to be going on forever, but anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews. They make me happy, and dancy.<p>

But more would please me further, just saying.

I don't even know if this counts as their first argument, but whatever.

Blah de blah, bai.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The two girls had spent three hours attempting to shop, before the blonde finally admitted defeat and released Sakura from her hold. The pinkette dashed off, eagerly trying to get home before Ino changed her mind, and decided to parade her around some more clothing stores.

"Bye then" the blonde called from behind her, the girl responded with a feeble wave as she ran down the home stretch. Upon finally reaching her house, a familiar smell drifted towards her, it could really only mean one thing. Her mother was home, and she was baking.

A wave of nostalgia ran over her, it had been so long since her mother had baked, and along with that wonderful aroma came a good 10 years worth of memories. Like the time she'd accidently put lemon juice in the cake mixture instead of lemon curd. It made the cake taste so acidic, and her father with no idea of how awful it was, quickly ate half of it before proceeding to throw it back up. Shinobu and Sakura had the spent the entire afternoon proceeding, shouting at Yojimbo for not listening when they told him _not to eat the cake_, to which he replied 'but the cakes you two normally make are so delicious, I couldn't help myself'. All was quickly forgiven, but the pinkette hadn't been allowed to bake without supervision for a good few months after that.

"Sakura honey, is that you?"

"Yeah" the girl drifted into the kitchen, peering around the doorway to find her mother icing some fairy cakes "They smell delicious" The woman looked up from her work;

"Well of course, anyway did you get anything nice?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head, grimacing; "Define _'nice'_?"

"Right so I'm guessing it's completely scandalous and I don't want to know?"

"Not so much scandalous as, Ino forcing me to wear lacy underwear" she slid into the seat next to her mother, casually running her finger through the bowl of icing.

"Oh dear, can I see?"

Sakura blushed, she'd always been close with her mother, but at this age she wasn't feeling up to presenting her with the underwear she'd just been forcibly bought.

"Oh come on, I'm your mother I've seen it all before"

Reluctantly, Sakura removed the items from it bag, shutting her eyes tightly, so as not to see her mother's reaction.

"Well, I have to say they're incredibly...revealing. And you know they don't look the slightest bit comfortable, and the bra. What is it a push up?" Slamming her head to the table, the girl rolled her head, as if to nod. Shinobu sighed, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Now, what I'm more curious about is _why_ you got this" A moan escaped Sakura's mouth, her mother giggled slightly;

"Don't tell me my little baby Sakura has got someone she's out to impress?" Raising her head for moment the girl replied;

"No, but Ino thinks I need to be sexy" Sakura promptly let her head slam back down onto the table, a little harder than she'd expected, the pinkette groaned quietly upon contact.

"Well, sweetie let me tell you something about being sexy, you don't need fancy underwear, just wear a smile and you'll have men begging at your feet"

"It's not like that mom, I have a-"Lifting her head the girl looked her mother dead in the eye. The woman leaned back in her chair, a smile drifting onto her face;

"You have a boyfriend"

"Yeah, but please don't tell Dad, he'll make such a fuss"

"Okay, scouts honour, anyway who is it? Anyone I know?"

Sakura sighed, placing her elbows down on the table. "You probably do"

"Okay, go on"

"You know at that review evening, when you came to meet my teachers?"

"Yeah I do what about it?"

"Remember when we went over to the history department?"

"Yeah, wait is it that boy who kept looking at you? You know the blonde one"

"No, it's not him" Resting her head in her hands the girl contemplated telling her mother the truth, whether or not she was going to respond badly if she did. But she couldn't possibly lie to her; "Okay, Mom you've got to promise me you won't get all" Sakura flailed her arms for a moment, the gesture probably meaning 'crazy'.

"Okay I won't be all..." The woman mimicked the movement, laughing gently

"Do you remember my history teacher?"

"Yeah, I do he was very handsome, couldn't have looked much older than 25"

"Mom..."

The two of the sat in silence for a moment, as the realisation dawned over her mother; "Sakura" the woman said sternly "Please tell me, you are _not_ dating you ex-history teacher"

"Mom...I didn't-"

"Sakura, that man is too old for you"

"It's not like we've done anything I mean-"

"Sakura" Shinobu interrupted once more "How old is he?"

"Mom I-"

"Sakura, how old is he?"

The pinkette paused, she moved leant against the back of the chair, her hands resting on her lap; "29"

"Sakura" The woman moaned

"Mom, I didn't know we would start dating, honestly and nothing happened at school, it's only been recently" The pink-haired woman sighed in response, and looked her daughter dead in the eye;

"He's 12 years older than you, it's alright to joke about him being handsome, but this is serious"

"I'm not a child, and this is the first adult thing I've ever done, I can make these decisions on my own and you know I'd probably be more at risk with someone who's the same age as me. I mean all they do is try to stick their tongues done my throat, Kakashi isn't like that, I mean just holding hands would be enough for him"

"You are still a child!" she snapped back "And this is anything but 'adult' in fact it's probably the most foolish thing you've ever done!" The woman immediately regretted saying that, it wasn't a moment later that her daughter fled from the kitchen. She knew exactly what it was like to date someone older. Yojimbo was six years older than her, and when she'd told her parents they'd kicked her out on the spot. She didn't want that to happen here, not with her daughter. But nonetheless, she was dating someone who was 12 years older than her. With a sigh Shinobu rested her head on the table, she was glad Sakura told her the truth, but she was annoyed at this man for starting this in the first place.

* * *

><p>The pinkette had never been so insulted; she'd worked so hard to be recognised as an adult. And her mother had blatantly called her out, sure Kakashi was older but as if she could talk. '<em>That woman' <em>Sakura cursed under her breath, kicking the pile of clothes on her bedroom floor _'Everything was going so well"_

A gentle nock came at her door.

"Leave me alone" The girl responded, realising a moment after that it was only reinforcing her mother's idea of her being _'just a child'_

"Sakura...I didn't mean to, I know that you must-"

"I don't need any more lectures about how he's too old for me; don't you think I've thought about that? Or do you still think I'm too childish to think about anything?"

"Sakura, please I want to talk about this, no shouting"

The girl's rage subsided, her mother could be so calming at times; "Come in"

The door opened and Shinobu sheepishly peered round the corner, the bag of underwear held in her hand. Sakura beckoned for her to put it on top of the dresser, the woman did so hesitantly before taking a seat at the end of her daughter's bed.

"Your father is six years older than me, you know that?"

"Yes"

"When I told my mother and father when we started dating, that was when I was 16, they kicked me out, I didn't see them until I was 24, when I was pregnant with you"

"Why did they kick you out?"

The woman shrugged; "They didn't approve, and when I tried to fight back they told me I had to move out, because they couldn't have a daughter who was so careless, you know I didn't understand what they meant then, but I think I do now"

She moved to sit side by side with Sakura, gripping her hand tightly; "Sakura, you will always be my baby, that's the horrible truth; I can never see you as an adult. And when some _man_ waltz into our life, all I can think of is 'stay away from my baby'. But as someone who was in your position, I know just how wonderful it can be, when you're with someone who isn't trying to feel you up with every chance they get"

The pinkette moved closer to her mother; "Mom..-"

"Let me finish dear...I can't say I approve of this, but if this guy means enough that you have taken into consideration his age, and every other negative aspect of the relationship you're having, then not only should I not say anything further, but also I have to admire you. If you really like this guy, it's going to be difficult; people are going to talk behind your back, and one way or another everybody is going to find out. Can you accept the consequences of this?"

Sakura nodded her head furiously; "I'd rather be happy and people talking behind my back, then end up in some doomed relationship with someone that can't make me happy"

"Okay then, well I'm not going to tell your father, but don't leave it too late to tell him, you don't want him finding out from someone else. And about this guy, my first impression of him isn't great, but I promise that I will support you through this, for as long as you need me to. Despite what anyone says, I will always be here if you need me, okay?"

The pinkette felt like crying, but not out of sadness. Her mother understood what it was like for her, and all she ever wanted was for her to, and the fact was that no one had ever been that reliable for Sakura. Her mother had always been the person she could hold onto when times were tough, and even now however much she disagreed, she was still there for her. Sakura felt so much more relaxed. Telling her father wasn't going to be any easier, but with her mother by her side. The girl felt like there wasn't anyone she couldn't tell.

"Thank you"

"Now, I promised you a girl night in, didn't I?"

"Yep"

"Well, go have a bath; I'll do you have and nails. We can have the cakes I just made and watch some really bad romantic movies, okay?"

"Mhh" The pinkette kissed her mother on the forehead who threw her a thoughtful look, before the girl dashed off to the bathroom. Shinobu sighed with relief, as she relaxed further. She would've given anything for her mother to talk to her like this, but she was happy to be able to do this with her daughter.

* * *

><p>!. I wrote this late, so I don't even know if it makes sense I'll change it in the morning if it doesn't.<p>

2. As for the delays, I'm attempting to write an actual story of my own, it's going ok, but seems to be taking up a large amount of my time.

3. You guys are too nice, the reviews always leave me smiling and dancing, so thank you * cries*

4. But more would be even better, especially ones that tell me where I can improve, then I can become a better writer and stuff.

5. This story is getting long, I promise that next time something interesting will happen, maybe Sasuke will make an appearance. But it won't be any longer than 45 chapters, anymore than that and I'll probably loose my mind writing it.

Okay, Bai.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The two of them fell asleep relatively early. Shinobu had to eventually carry Sakura up to her room. In the morning, the pink-haired woman woke Sakura up to ask her if she her to make her breakfast, Sakura refused the offer.

"Okay dear, are you going to do anything interesting today?" The woman pushed back some of the pink hair from her daughters face.

"Uhm, I haven't got anything planned, I might just stay in bed, I don't know"

"Well, I would like it if you made Kakashi aware of what we talked about last night"

Sakura nodded; "I'll ring him later"

"Alright, well you know, I want this to be a completely relationship for you, so I think he should come round for dinner one night?"

"I can ask him, but what about Dad"

"Dad doesn't have to be there, I want to meet him too, and you know what you Dad's like he's not that good at remembering special dinners, so I can just be the three of us"

"Sure, I don't know whether he'll come, but I can ask"

"Okay, well I need to get going now, I'll see you later"

With that her mother left the room; the pinkette slumped back onto her pillow. It was half 11, she supposed that ringing him now would get it out of the way, so she could sleep for the rest of the day. Picking up her phone, she proceeded to dial his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey" the girl responded half-heartedly

"Are you okay?"

"Mh, I'm just tired"

"Then why are you up so early?"

"I needed to talk to you"

"Okay, what's up?"

"I told my Mom about 'us'"

"Oh, right what did she say?"

"She said she didn't approve, and at first she got really annoyed"

"Oh"

"But after she'd cooled down, she said that although she wasn't too happy about it, that if I was willing to accept the negative consequences of this, then she'd support me"

The pinkette heard the man sigh; "I'm glad"

"Mh, so am I, but I've still got to tell my Dad, but you don't need to worry about that"

"Well I do, I mean we're in this together I suppose"

"Yeah, oh and you'll like this" Sakura replied sarcastically "My Mom wants to meet you properly, so she's asked if you wanted to come for dinner one night, just the three of us. I think she wants to get to know you before I tell my Dad, so she can back me up if my Dad flips out"

"That sounds like a good idea, did she tell you when?"

"No, we're relatively flexible, it's up to you"

"Okay, well I can do tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll tell her when she gets back"

"Hey, well uhm are you busy Sakura?" he asked tentatively.

"Define 'busy'" she responded sleepily.

"Are you doing anything at this moment?"

"Nope, unless you count sleeping as doing something"

"Not really, do you want to go out somewhere"

"How about you come here and let me fall asleep on you"

"You know, I'm really liking the sound of that idea"

"Hurry"

"I will, do you want me to bring anything?"

"Yeah, bring me alcohol"

"No"

"Please, if you do I'll let you grab one of my boobs"

"Tempting, tempting, but no"

"You're no fun"

"I'll be there in a minute; I'm hanging up now okay"

"Bye"

Pulling the covers back over her face; "Sleeep" the girl moaned. What seemed like a moment later, the pinkette heard Kakashi knock on the door. At this point getting dressed was out of the question, she stumbled down the stairs, opening the door with much effort;

"Still in your pyjamas?"

"Problem?"

"No, but if I'd known that you weren't going to make an effort, I wouldn't have bothered showering"

"Showering is hygienic"

"I suppose"

The pinkette beckoned for him to lean forward to kiss her. Smiling he pecked her on the side of her lip, and chuckled when she moaned in protest, when he wouldn't move in again.

"Go wait in the living room; I'm going to clean myself up"

"Okay"

Quickly cleaning her face and teeth, and then slipping into some sweats. Because her mother had pinned back her hair in plaits when it was still wet, her hair was curly. The pinkette moaned. She walked back down the stairs reluctantly, her hair made her look like a five year old.

The grey-haired man bit his tongue; "Uhm?"

"Be quiet I know it's terrible" She sat down beside the man, he reached up and played with one her curls.

"Quit it"

"What do you mean?"

"Playing with my hair"

"Okay" He moved his hand so that his thumb began tracing her jaw. Then moving his hand further around so that it was resting on the nape of her neck, he pulled her face closer to his. "How about this?" He whispered, the girl let out a squeak-type noise, as Kakashi slipped his other hand on her waist. Sakura leaned forward, despite her surprise, the girl desperately wanted to kiss him.

"You're eager this morning" The man said quietly, the girl giggled and closed her eyes, so he would move forward. He moved in slowly but, pulled back instantly.

"Don't tease me Kakashi" the pinkette moaned.

The man laughed, but moved in just a before. As he was about to move away, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. Locking him in a tight hold, he grunted as she fell against his chest. The man could feel her body fall into his; it was becoming difficult to resist the girl. She made it so difficult. But just as things became interesting Sakura pulled away.

"And I'm the tease" he sighed, the girl giggled and pushed back one of her curls;

"Yep" Sakura then leant down, resting her head on his chest; "But I'm tired now"

"Maybe you should go back to bed?"

The girl looked up; "And what would you do?"

"Oh I don't know maybe I'd come with you"

"You sir, are one massive pervert"

"Indeed"

"Alright, but if you try to feel me up, you're going on the floor"

"I can't guarantee anything" the silver-haired man laughed.

The girl paused for moment "You know, my laptops in my room, wanna watch a movie"

"We always watch movies; can't we do something...more interesting?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know..."

"Porn?"

"Sakura! I didn't say that!"

"You may not have said it, but your eyes did" the girl giggled "Anyway I was kidding don't get so defensive"

"Right" the man sighed "I thought you were being serious"

"Don't you mean you hoped I was being serious?"

"Sakura, no I didn't"

"Whatever, I'll go get some cookies, head on up to my room I'll be there in a sec"

"Uhm, which room is it?"

"The one right at the back"

"Okay" The man reluctantly walked up the stairs; he didn't want to wander into the wrong room.

"Hurry up, I can't get by" the pinkette called from behind him "Walk straight on"

Kakashi stumbled into the girl's room; he perched on the end of her unmade bed and watched her as she pottered around trying to find her computer. When she finally slumped back down against her bed, the girl gestured for him to sit next to him.

"Hurry up, I'm cold" She pulled the duvet across them, and snuggled her way closer.

"So, after this movie, do we have any plans?"

"I'm going to make you a late lunch"

"Interesting, so why are you going to do that?"

"You made me breakfast, it's only fair" she responded casually.

"Yeah, about that, you didn't tell your mother about when you stayed?"

"No, don't worry I won't be telling her"

"That's probably best" Kakashi agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> I'm busy with this other story, so I haven't updated this story, I'm so sorry *cries*

**2. **The reviews were all so delightful, you guys are honestly the best and always make my day.

**3. **But more, would make me a better writer and stuff.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Can you really be bothered to make me lunch?" the man questioned.

"No, can we go to the cafe or something?"

"Are you paying...or...?"

The pinkette smiled innocently; "Ka-ka-si" she mouthed.

"I'm paying then?" he sighed, Sakura nodded;

"I'll go make myself look pretty" she reached up and kissed him on the side of his mouth, but it seemed he had other ideas and pulled her down suddenly. Pressing his lips hard against hers, so surprised by the contact the pinkette squeaked. After he released her, the man laughed playfully at her shock;

"Shouldn't you be 'making yourself pretty'?"

"Yeah, I guess..." she spluttered.

Sakura turned around; going through some of her nicer clothes, she collected a few together and went to get changed in the bathroom. When the girl returned she found Kakashi with his hands in a bag.

"What are you doing?"

The man looked up and chuckled, he removed his hands from the bag, in them he held the underwear she brought with Ino.

"Are these for me?" he laughed.

"Don't go through my stuff!"

"Oh come on the bag was practically telling me to look inside"

"No it wasn't! Don't go through my things, especially my underwear!"

"Well, you shouldn't leave it out in the open"

"I was going to return it later" the girl argued.

"Why, you'd look nice in them"

"You pervert"

"Cut me some slack Sakura, you're a beautiful girl, and there's no shame in knowing it"

The girl turned around, hiding the blush that was appearing across her face; "You're terrible"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead"

"I know you said that you've never really dated anyone before, but I'm curious about any other romantic escapades that you've been on"

"Well there was that one boy when I was five, but you see that was far too steamy and he kept cheating on me with another girl in our play group"

"Oh Ha Ha Ha Sakura, very funny, but seriously"

The pinkette sat down in front of her mirror, fiddling with some make-up; "Honestly, until I got into high school I didn't care much for boys, so my first proper crush was Sasuke" Kakashi snorted in response;

"Please, he's all angsty and emotionally withdrawn, he can't be very fun at all"

"I think it was probably because he was the one boy at school who I thought was actually attractive"

"Okay, now can I ask you another question?"

"Okay, shoot"

"What did you think of me, when you were still in high school?" he immediately regretted asking, there were some things that were taboo for a reason.

"Well, you know, I didn't think that much of you when I started school. I was so concerned with trying to get good grades, then towards the last few months I started liking Sasuke, but I guess it wasn't until the very last few weeks that I started thinking about...you"

"Do you mind me asking what you thought about me?"

"Uhm, well I thought you were handsome, but I mean even my Mom said that. I guess I thought that...well...Uhm, when you gave me that detention at first I was really annoyed but then you were really nice to me so I thought you must know what it felt like to have a job and having to go to school, so I suppose I really respected you...I don't know"

"Anything else?"

"Why are you so interested in this all of a sudden?"

"Because...I am, do I need a reason?"

"Not really, but I don't know...it's just strange"

"Okay, do you want to ask _me_ any questions?" The man looked curiously over at Sakura.

"Right well, uhm what did you think of me?"

"I thought that you were an intelligent student, with a bright future"

Feeling slightly disappointed the girl asked; "That's it?"

"No, I also thought that you were strikingly pretty, but it's not something that a teacher should really think, so I spent a good amount of my time resenting you for catching my eye"

"You resented me?"

"Yes, but at the same time I did think very highly of you, so don't get me wrong"

"So you _liked _me then?" the pinkette joked "Oh, what a taboo for a teacher to think such thoughts about his student" she added melodramatically. But the man remained silent, fiddling with the label in the bottom of his jacket.

"Kakashi?" He looked up in recognition "I'm sorry, did I say something?"

"No, I'm fine, are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my keys and we'll go"

The two of them walked down the road in silence. Sakura wondered if she'd said something that had offended Kakashi, she really hadn't expected him to become so silent. Maybe he really did think that way about her, maybe he was ashamed about it, and Sakura had just laughed about openly at those feelings. She squeezed on his hand, the man didn't react. As they entered the cafe Eri waved over enthusiastically, Sakura waved back before sitting down in the usual booth.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't mean to say anything to offen-"

"It's alright Sakura, I know you didn't, it's just something that I wasn't very proud of at the time..."

The girl moved over to sit next to him; "Yeah, but it's alright now"

"Yeah, but you're still 12 years younger than me, and some people think that it's still _wrong_"

Sakura frowned, knitting her pink eyebrows together; "It's not their life, so they don't have a say in who I date, and anyway if they've got a problem then they can take it up with someone who cares"

"Sakura" the man smiled "Thank you" He lent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Um, a-are you ready to order?"

"Hey Eri" Sakura looked up in surprise.

"Hello Sakura, are you having a good break?" The pinkette nodded furiously;

"But I can't wait to come back and see everyone again"

"Oh well, we're all missing you, but um is there anything you'd like for me to get you today?"

"You know I'm not actually that hungry, but can I get a pot of tea please?"

"Of course, and for you sir, is there anything you would like?"

"You know I think I agree with Sakura, can we get two cups?"

"Of course, but are you sure you don't want any food?"

"Actually do you have any of that Carrot cake?"

"Yes um, we have a few slices left do you both want some?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine" Kakashi added.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment"

Eri returned with the tea and cake. Sakura happily snatched up the plate, quickly digging into the food.

"Is there anything else can I get you?"

"No" The pinkette replied, with a mouthful of food "We're fine thank you"

"Do I get any or are you going to eat it all?"

Sakura turned to face him; the man brushed some crumbs of from the corners of her mouth. She forked a section of the cake, and thrust it in his face. He took it hesitantly, wondering whether she would change her mind and stick the fork in his eye, for asking for some of her food.

"That's good!"

"Yep, Eri makes the best cakes"

"Eri was the young woman who served us?"

"Yeah, she's lovely. She has two jobs, but still manages to be one of the nicest people around"

"It sounds like you really respect her?"

"I do, she's one of the few people who took me seriously, along with you" the girl took a sip of her tea.

"So, is there anything you want to do after this?"

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you a personal question, so don't laugh at me I'm just curious"

"Okay, go ahead"

"Well, I was wondering what is what like to...you know..."

"No, I don't, explain"

"You know...It's embarrassing to say"

"Sakura, I won't laugh" he reassured.

"Well, what is it like to...do...the thingy"

"'The thingy', that doesn't make any more sense than the last thing you said"

Sakura moaned "I don't know how to say this"

"Okay, how about I ask you some questions and then you answer?"

"Right, that sounds good"

"So you what to know what 'something' is like?"

"Yeah"

"Is it something to do with me?"

"I'm guessing it's something you've done..."

"Right, okay. Do I do it with someone else?"

The girl blushed; "Yes"

"Oh" Kakashi turned away for a moment "Right you're asking about..." the man lowered his voice "Sex?"

"Yeah, I guess I am" she giggled.

"Ah, uhm right well. I mean, why are you asking about that?"

"Am I not allowed to ask?" she retorted.

"I didn't say that, in fact I'm more curious as to why that thought came into your mind, when I asked about what you wanted to do after this...maybe you're secretly a pervert after all" the grey-haired man joked playfully.

"I just, it's not something that anyone else I know has any idea about. So I was just curious"

"Okay, well uhm. I guess it depends on who your with, I mean I don't know what to say, it's been a while since I've actually done it, and even then I don't really have a wide range of sexual experiences"

"Really?"

"Yes, does that really sound so shocking?"

"Well, I just assumed that you did"

"Really, oh alright"

"Well, whatever it doesn't really matter, I'm sure Ino will be more helpful in a few weeks" the girl giggled.

"Goodness Sakura, why are you so curious about this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, shut up" Kakashi laughed at her sudden outburst of anger;

"Quit laughing at me" The girl replied, pouting slightly "Jerk..." she retorted, hiding the blush that started fading onto her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> Yes, sex talk, but this way more smut can be added, and I'm a pervert so it all works out perfectly for me.

**2. **Reviews for make me ever so happy *cries* and the ones so far have been lovely, so thank you ever so much.

**3. **Le tumblr for anyone that _actually_ cares (hai-kitty).tumblr .com -not with the brackets but it won't let me post it any other way.

**4. ** Yes, I realise I've been neglecting my work load, but I have been writing other things, so yeah. I've been slacking, forgive me.

**5. **Finally, uhm yeah. Bai.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Saturday came around pretty quickly; Sakura had spent the day previous with Ino, asking her all sorts of questions about the more intimate side of the blonde's relationship. The pinkette had now only two days left of her holiday from work, and with no idea of how to spend it, she took to staring into her fridge for the good part of an hour. A nock at the door broke the girl from her food trance;

She wandered over to the door curiously; _'Who is it?' _Standing in front of her door was Kakashi, leaning against the doorframe;

"Hey?" she questioned.

"Hi, Sakura, are you busy?"

"Not really, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something, I don't really have anything in mind...I kind of just wanted to see you"

The girl blushed, it was so nice to feel wanted; "Sure, wait here I'll get my shoes" The silver-haired man nodded in response.

Picking up the first she saw, and then her keys. Sakura dashed back outside, to properly greet her boyfriend.

"Happy to see me?" he asked playfully.

"Always" the girl laughed.

"Anything you want to do in particular?"

"Nah, I'm not too fussed, you?"

"Well, we could take a walk down by the riverside?"

"How romantic Kakashi, I'd love to" the girl beamed.

"I didn't intend for it to be romantic, I suppose as you get older all you want to do is wander aimlessly"

"Old? You're kidding"

"Leave me be" he responded, waving her off.

"You're 29 that's barely old"

"Older than you"

Sakura giggled in response; "And if you were my age, that would be better?"

"Yes"

"Well, if I'm being completely honest, if you were any younger, I wouldn't be as interested in you"

"What? Why?"

"Because the only real reason I didn't like many boys my own age was due to the fact that they were all immature asses, who thought with their dicks"

"And I'm not?"

"You're immature Kakashi, don't get me wrong. But you're not an ass; in fact I can honestly say that your one of the nicest people I've met"

"I'm only nice to you"

"Liar, you're nice to plenty of people, even Ino and she's really hard to be pleasant to"

"That's because she's your friend, and if me being nice to her makes you happy, then I would do that"

The pinkette frowned; "Why are you trying to make yourself out to be the bad guy?"

"I'm not, I'm just...I don't know"

"Kakashi, whatever you say I'm still going to think you're a nice guy, so stop trying to make me think otherwise"

The man squeezed the girl's hand; "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Do you think 'this'" he motioned to the two of them "Is worth all the trouble it's going to cause us?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Is our being together worth the inevitable trouble?"

The girl's temper rose; "If you're trying to say something, come out and say it"

"Sakura, I know my feelings for you however bad I am at expressing them, they are strong feelings. What I'm concerned about is whether you have similar feelings for me; I mean if you don't then this really isn't worth your trouble"

"Kakashi, I told my mother. If this didn't mean anything to me, then I wouldn't feel the need to involve my family in it. Neither would I go out and buy sexy underwear"

"So they were for me" the man smiled.

"Yes" she rolled her eyes "I suppose they were, but that's not the point, stop doubting me"

"I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"That's fine, but next time don't go the indirect route to get to the answer you looking for, just come out and say it"

"I can ask you anything?"

"I suppose"

"Okay, promise not to hit me?"

"Sorry, can't guarantee that, but go ahead anyway"

"When do I get to see you in this underwear then?"

Seeing the reaction on the girl's face was priceless, but he wasn't going to stick around for long. Sakura had a tendency to be violent, and he'd just asked her something that she had every right to act out at. Despite the fact it had been a while since he'd gone running; the man was still relatively fast, to the point where he'd arrived at the river edge before she did.

"KAKASHI GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Although she was shouting, a smile was plastered over her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO PUNISH ME?" The man responded, still out of breath.

"I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT, JUST YOU WAIT!" Sakura came bounding down the hill, throwing herself at the man; she threw him onto the ground with a thud. Pushing back her arms, Kakashi was able to stop her from punching him, but she was still onto of him and however much he tried to prevent it she could still over-power him like this.

"I am going to kill you" she mouthed, her cheeks reddened with the exercise. The man laughed in response.

"Are you now?" he laughed. Moving her arms further back, the man managed to overpower her. Kakashi flipped the girl on her back, she squeaked as his body came into contact with hers.

"Now, how are you going to get me, when you're on the floor?"

"I hate you Kakashi" she giggled.

"You know, I kinda doubt that"

"Yeah ok, I give can you get off me now?"

"Ah, you're no fun" Kakashi rolled off the pinkette, and moved to lie down next to her small frame. Moving his arm aside, she put her head on his chest;

"Hey Kakashi"

"Yeah Sakura"

"You're chest is comfy"

"Thanks?"

"No problem"

"But seriously, when do I get to see this underwear you bought for me?"

"Not yet" she sighed.

"So I actually get to see it on you?" The man asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you're my boyfriend, I suppose something more has got to happen at some point, I mean more than you trying to feel me up on your couch."

"Ah, right."

"I mean, if you going to try and grab my boobs, just go for it. Don't mess about."

The grey-haired man smiled; "So next time we are 'making out', I can grab your boobs?"

"You're thinking too much about this, but I suppose so just don't get carried away"

"Did I tell you just how much I like you Sakura?"

"No, you didn't"

"I _really_ like you Sakura, don't forget that"

"Nah, I'm just too good to you" she giggled.

They spent two hours lying in the grass; Sakura would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the chirping birds. The girl sat up for a moment to stretch; as she looked around she saw a familiar figure walking towards them. On closer examination the pinkette made out it was Sasuke, frowning she poked the man who was half asleep beside her.

"Hm?"

"Sasuke's coming over, what do you think he wants?"

Kakashi shrugged, he moaned as he sat up; "How am I supposed to know?"

"Whatever..."

As he moved closer, she saw that he was smiling. '_What does he have to be so happy about?'_ The dark-haired boy waved over enthusiastically, hesitantly the girl waved back. Ever since her talk with Ino, she couldn't help but wonder his reasons for being so 'happy'.

"Hey Sakura" the boy finally said.

"Hi, Sasuke"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a moment?"

Turning to Kakashi for some guidance, the girl mouthed; 'What should I do?' Being as helpful as ever the man shrugged and laid back down, resuming his half-asleep position. Sakura mentally cursed the man, before dusting herself off and following the boy. _'What could he possibly want?'_

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>Lots of talking, just leading onto the main bit of this romance and stuff.

**2. **Le tumblr for anyone that _actually_ cares (hai-kitty).tumblr .com -not with the brackets but it won't let me post it any other way.

**3. **I've got a few other fan-fiction ideas I'm playing around with, I'll choose one soon so that I can get that started after this one.

**4. **Finally, uhm yeah. Bai.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sakura watched as the boy nervously fiddled with the bottom of his jacket, she could only assume that he was nervous, or at least pretending to be. The pinkette looked back over at Kakashi, he was still half asleep, but she knew that he was keeping an ear open, just in case. He may be lazy, but she knew he wasn't particularly good at controlling his jealousy.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah" looking up she saw his expression change, he didn't look nervous anymore; his eyebrows knit together, his face setting in a frown;

"Yeah, there is. I'm sorry but I'm not going to act like I'm not concerned, you're dating some 12 years old than you. To be honest Sakura I'm scared that he might be a paedophile or something."

"Sasuke" she responded sternly "He is no paedophile, and I'd like it if you didn't go around saying that!"

"I'm just saying this because I'm concerned" he paused, breathing deeply "I really like you, and I don't want to watch you get hurt."

"Really? Okay, well if you really liked and cared about me, you'd understand that Kakashi means a lot to me, and when you start calling him a paedophile you're insulting me too!"

"I didn't mean to insult you, I'm just worried!"

"Sasuke, I don't need concern, I need support!"

"Why should I support this!" he snapped "When I feel so strongly! I don't want to see other guys clinging onto you!"

"If you had such strong feelings towards me, maybe you should have asked me out before Kakashi did!" The pinkette retorted.

"You should be happy! I noticed the way you looked at me! You like me back, admit it!"

Sakura frowned; "I _liked_ you, but that's in the past now Sasuke-"

The dark-haired boy growled, and grabbed the pinkette by her arms. He pulled her violently towards him, she squeaked as their bodies made contact; "Sakura" he whispered, with annoyance in his tone. "You don't need that guy, and he doesn't need you. But I'll tell you what _you need me, _and I'm here now, so why are you holding back?"

"Holding back!" she hissed "If you don't get off me right now I swear-"

But the girl was cut short, as the boy pressed his lips hard onto hers. Moving her head, he managed to get her in a position so that her mouth slanted. The girl tried to break free but he was much stronger than her, she tried to look around at Kakashi, but she couldn't see him at all. Sakura squirmed in disgust as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, a small cry erupted from the back of her throat, and Kakashi's attention had been caught.

Sakura felt the man's arm wrap around her waist, before he pushed the dark-haired boy away. She turned quickly burying herself in his embrace, from this position she didn't just hear him shouting at Sasuke, she felt the vibrations from his chest. The girl felt like crying, she didn't want to be kissed like that, it had felt so disgusting having him do that to her. Before she'd always wondered what it would be like to lock lips with the infamous Uchiha, but now she only wished that it never happened. The two of them argued loudly she knew that people where probably staring and she knew that if she wasn't clinging so tightly to the grey-haired man, given his reputation. Kakashi probably would have hospitalised Sasuke.

"Stay away from her you paedophile!"

"Well, I certainly haven't heard that one before, way to be original kid! But next time you try and touch her without any consent, you should perhaps think of a less ironic insult!"

"Can't you see, she doesn't even want you?"

"Oh really, well I'm sure that if she doesn't want to be with me, she certainly isn't going to want to be anywhere near you after that stunt!" the man retorted.

"You fucking cradle snatcher, get off of her!"

"Oh get out of here Sasuke, it's very obvious you're in the wrong here, and if you don't want to cause any more trouble, then I would leave now before I call your parents!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" the boy proclaimed sarcastically.

"Get out of here!" Kakashi shouted sternly.

Sasuke snorted, pushing his hands deep in his pockets; "Whatever..." he called over his shoulder, as he skulked off down the road. Turning his attention back to Sakura, he stroked the top of her head.

"Why didn't you come faster?" the girl murmured.

"I honestly didn't know he was going to do that, I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault I guess, but can you take me home now, I don't really feel like being here."

The man mentally cursed, they'd been happily playing around, enjoying their day in peace. But like every other time they tried to be together in perfect someone had to come and ruin it, and now Sakura was distraught. He nodded reluctantly; "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to go, if you don't mind?"

"Sakura, I will never mind staying with you."

"Thank you..."

Walking into her house, a sense of déjà vu washed over the man. This is how it had been when those cretins had attacked Sakura, and he'd walked her back and kept her company.

"Are you ok?"

Sakura looked across, and nodded her head slightly; "Yeah, I was just taken by surprise." She said, nursing a cup of tea.

"Well after the holidays you won't have to go back and see him, so I suppose that's something to be happy about..."

"Hm, but I won't get to see you as often either." she replied, taking another sip.

"Yeah, but you know" he smiled "I'll probably end up coming around to see you despite my work load."

"I don't want you getting fired because of me Kakashi"

"Don't worry" the man waved off "I teach everyone the same thing, so there isn't much to plan for."

The pinkette frowned; "Okay, if you say so..."

"Sakura, do people really think I'm a paedophile?"

The girl looked over at the man, and smiled kindly; "I don't know, but if they're calling you a paedophile, then somewhere there must be a rumour going around that I'm a gold digger, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"No, it's not like that, as a teacher if someone in the faculty was to find out a suggested rumour that I was prying on children, then I could be out of a job..." he sighed.

"Oh, well if it's any consolation, this is the first I've heard of it, so I think it may just be Sasuke..."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, if there were rumours like that then it was certain that he wouldn't be keeping his job for much longer.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"If you stop moping, I'll let you grab my boobs." Sakura said, smiling playfully.

He looked over in confusion; "But Sasuke...he kissed you, I mean I didn't think you'd be in any sort of mood to...do anything?"

"I'm complicated, and any way Sasuke's a jerk and I've got to get over it at some point, and you look like you something like that right now?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm only taking orders, if you want me to feel you up, then that's what I'll do. I'm only here to please you Sakura."

The pinkette laughed, taking him by the hand she lead him through to her living room. It had been a while since Kakashi had been allowed contact like this; it was a wondrous thing just how easily he'd forgotten what he was worried about when the girl's body was mentioned. He'd never thought he'd get this lucky with her so soon, but then again she was still a teenager, and however much she denied having any type of sex drive, there was still something there, and Kakashi was sure that he was going to take up every bit of it.

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>Ugh, this story is getting so sexual, upps.

**2. **This story is getting to the limits of it's plot so there's a limited amount of stuff I can add now, so I'll probably finish it in the next couple of chapters or so...

**3. **Reviews would be wonderful, and I'd love them and stuff, so please. Thanks, bye.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

This was the last day of her break, upon realising she wriggled deeper into her sheets, a moan escaping her lips. _'Why? Why? Can't I just have a few more days off?' _Rolling over onto her side, she checked the time; _'11 am'_ Gathering herself together, the pinkette stumbled out of bed.

After eating breakfast, the girl slumped in front of her television, mid-morning programmes were always the worst, reality TV and creepy cartoons. At around 1, the girl became slightly annoyed at the fact that no one had come around uninvited, or rang her up to tell her how awfully she dressed. She was almost tempted to ring Ino up, just to hear the sounds of her insults. Sighing, she dialled her friend's number;

"Forehead! What do you want?"

"Pig, I'm boreddd!" the pinkette moaned.

"That's nice, how about you tell someone who cares?" Ino giggled.

"Save me pig!"

"Fine, gosh! You're so clinging; I don't know how Kakashi puts up with you!"

"Hurry up, I've got gossip"

"Gossip? Why didn't you just say that in the first place! I'll be over in a minute!"

Sakura, with a sudden energy, jumped up the stairs to get ready for her friends arrival, and as she'd said, the blonde was there within a matter of minutes;

"Okay bill-board brow, spill"

"Well, yesterday I was by the riverside with Kakashi, and Sasuke appeared. He said he wanted to talk to me and he was all like; 'You should be with me blah blah blah, Kakashi's a paedophile' things like that!"

"That jerk! It's funny when I call your boyfriend a cradle snatcher, but he's taken it too far!"

"Yeah, and after that he started like shouting at me! And then he...I don't know, he kissed me..."

"HE KISSED YOU?" The blonde girl shouted "Seriously, I swear I'm going to make him regret the day he was born, stupid bas-"

"Ino" Sakura interrupted "Calm down, anyway Kakashi saved me, so I guess it's alright."

"That doesn't make it any better; did Kakashi punch him in his face?"

The pinkette shook her head; "Then it's up to me to beat some sense into that boy!" the girl replied, cracking her knuckles.

"Ino, its fine anyway it's not like I'm that bothered by it anymore, a lot of stuff has happened since then..."

"What do you mean 'a lot of stuff'?"

Sakura blushed; "I don't know, a lot of stuff..."

A smile lit up of the blonde girl's face; "Sakura, what do you mean by stuff?"

"Well, I don't know we came back here and..." the girl hid her face in her hands "I don't know!"

"Well, well, little miss intimacy issue got some!" the blonde laughed.

"No, I didn't, shut up Ino-pig!"

"Well, what exactly happened then?"

"I don't know, stuff!"

"Oh for the love of- Sakura just say it, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything and you know it!"

"I don't want to say it!"

"Did you...go all the way?"

The pinkette looked up in disgust; "NO! Other stuff"

"You let him grab you boobs didn't you!"

Sakura nodded; "And other stuff, I don't know how it happened but AGH"

Luckily for Sakura, the doorbell rang before Ino could interrogate her any further. The girl practically ran out of the room, it was alright for the blonde, she could admit to anything like that so easily, but it wasn't the same for Sakura. Even talking about who her first kiss was with made her blush bright red. The girl opened the door, ready to kiss the person who saved her from Ino;

"Hello?"

"Hey" the grey-haired smiled. "Are you busy?"

"Well, Ino's here but, we're not doing much, do you want come in?"

The blonde girl smiled when she saw the man appear beside her friend. Remembering his manners Kakashi greeted Ino with a smile, quickly followed by a 'how are you?' Thankfully, the girl resisted the temptation to continue her conversation with Sakura. After a few awkward moments, the blonde broke the silence, with another exceptionally uncomfortable topic;

"So, Kakashi, what did you say to Sasuke?"

"Ino-"

"That's alright Sakura; I told him I would call his parents, so he ran away."

"Well" she laughed "I can imagine that, but you seriously didn't mess him up, even a little bit?"

"Believe me, I was certainly tempted to!"

"Well why didn't you, I mean if Sakura was my girlfriend, I'd rip him a new one!"

"Ino" The pinkette interrupted "Don't you think that's enough now?"

"Hey, come on forehead we're having a conversation here, don't interrupt!"

"Ino" the girl moaned.

"Anyway, I think it's time I left, I'm having afternoon tea with my parents" the blonde rolled her eyes "Ring me later forehead, we've got more to discuss"

When Sakura sat back down, the man threw her a kind smile;

"It's the last day of your holiday from work right?"

"Yeah, is there anything you wanted to do?"

"Well, there is a very fancy new restaurant in the next town; I figured I would treat you to an expensive dinner on your last day off."

"That's lovely, but it's not even 3'o'clock yet"

"I know that, I figured you would want some time to get ready and stuff, but I was bored at home so I supposed that there wouldn't be any harm in coming here?"

"Okay, well it will give me some time to shower and stuff I guess, you can turn the tv on if you like." And with that she left the room.

While Sakura felt the hot beads of water wash over her, it gave her sometime to put her life in order. First of all, she _was _dating one of her ex-teachers, and there was going to be inevitable trouble coming their way, but it was alright she had her friends and even the support of mother. So whatever was coming her way, it didn't matter as much, because those people who spread rumours weren't anyone she cared for. Secondly, there were still problems with some of the other guys in her life, but she's still young and they had plenty of time figure it out. Finally, she was going to college soon, she didn't have to move out, but she certainly had to change some things about her lifestyle in order to fit around her new one, but even then she had the support of those around her.

That's what made it so wonderful, because despite the fact that before she moved here, she didn't really have any friends, now she was surrounded by people who loved and supported her. And now her boyfriend was going to take her out for dinner, he didn't even need to, she didn't expect him to, but he'd done it to please her, which was wonderful, even if it was to get under her top, he was certainly going to the right way about it.

Smiling, the girl got out of the shower. She didn't know how long she was going to be with Kakashi, but she wasn't going to waste one moment of it.

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>If I missed out anything, please inform me! I need to know these things.

**2. **Reviews would please me, I get all happy and stuff, so yeah.

**3. **It's completed now, I don't think there's anymore I can add, so yeah it's finished. Just to explain the title. 'Festival Days' because of the whole summer season festivals and stuff, also Kakashi and Sakura sentimental moment at a festival and a Sakura and Naruto moment.

**4.** Le tumblr for anyone that _actually_ cares (hai-kitty).tumblr .com -not with the brackets but it won't let me post it any other way.

**5. **I'll be writing another one soon I suppose, but I'm going on holiday next week so I won't be posting anything for a while, but I will be writing stuff, so there will be a mass amount of stuff, I hope...

**6. Okay, goodbye for now!**


	38. Sequel

Okay, so I've written a sequel, honestly it's going to be interesting, but you don't necessarily have to read 'Festival Days' to read it, which is good I suppose. Uhm, yeah;

'Summer Nights.'

Go & see it, lol.


End file.
